


Gamer Fic lmao

by Ooflord21000



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Minecraft (Video Game), RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Gamer fic, Gen, Not Serious, Original Character(s), general stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: A guy gets killed by a flying truck, then gets turned into a gamer for some reason. That's about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. I like Bioshock and Loli Hentai

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, why u here??? Also, go check out the stat sheet titled 'Elizabeth's Character Sheet', I explain Items and stuff over there.

“Ay, yo, what the fuck! I was just vibing in my home, playing Fortnite, Ironically of course. Then a damn truck flew through my wall and killed me. I can’t make this shit up!

{Hello-}

“Shut your bitch ass up, Mister Cosmic Entity! I have to process this shit.” 

{As I was saying, you have died. I guess you know that now, though. You have been chosen for the gamer program-}

“I get to do pro gamer moves? Epic. you better have a character design function, ‘cause I’m ugly.”

{Your type were always the annoying ones. Here, just take these.}

[Gamer’s Mind]  
Protects the User’s mind from forceful infiltration and tampering.

[Gamer’s Body]  
Gives the User a gamer body. No matter the condition of the body, death will not happen until HP hits zero.

[Observe]  
Allows User to determine basic stats while looking at an NPC.

[Inventory]  
You know what it is.

“Nice”

{Nice indeed. Now, because of your auto generated worlds difficulty you get 750 points to spend on stuff. You figure it out.}

“Alrighty then, lemme take a peak.”

[Species (Use Voice Search)]

“Uh… let me see… What species would be cool? Yo, can I be a hybrid?”

{Two species.}

“Nice. So… Bioshock is pretty cool, but it doesn’t have any species that I could choose for this. Stupid Big Daddy drawbacks. Uh… Saiyan?

[Saiyan.]  
Cost: 1,000,000,000 points

“Shoulda known. I mean, come to think of it, I should choose humans just so I can blend in… as long as the population is human.”

[Human.]  
Cost: 0

Buy? 

“Yeah, sure.”

[Race added: Human.]

“Now, for the actual bonuses. I think I have a plan that will work off well. May as well try to work with what I know best. Aka Bioshock. Little Sister.”

[Little Sister.]  
Cost: 50

Buy?

“Can you show me the details?”

[Little Sister]  
Series: Bioshock  
Abilities:  
Charisma +5 at start  
Charisma x1 percent every five levels. Stacks.  
See the world as a childish delusion- removed with Human species.  
Health Points -100 at start  
Health Points growth -5%  
Health Regen +6 P/S at start- balanced by Human species to +1 P/S  
Permanent Child stature- counter balanced with human species to pre-adolescent  
Female Gender  
Mana Points +100 at start  
Mana Points growth +5%  
Instant EVE stat Unlock  
EVE stat plus 100 on start  
Free Plasmid on start  
Strength -2 at start  
Dexterity -2 at start  
Intelligence -2 at start  
Sea Slug weak spot- removed with Human Species  
Big Daddy/ Big Sister Partner of choice at start  
All Big Daddy/ Big Sister Affection automatically 100- balanced by Human species to 95  
Lolicon Affection boost  
Instant ADAM containing ability on start  
Tier 2 ADAM Harvester on start

“That’s a lot of stuff. A few drawbacks, but overall pretty good. And that Big Daddy partner thing? Puts it over the top by a long shot. I’ll buy it.”

[Race Added: Little Sister]

{Alright, that's a new choice to be honest. Now, you get four affinities. One physically offensive, one magically offensive, one defensive, and one production.}

“Alrighty. Oh, my voice is already higher with that whole species thing. Uh, Guns.”

[Gun Affinity]  
Cost: 10

Buy?

“I’ll take it.”

[Skill Added: Gun Affinity]

“Uh, water magic!”

[Water Magic Affinity]  
Cost: 30

Buy?

“Hell yeah.”

[Skill added: Water Magic Affinity]

“Alright, now I assume defensive affinity is pretty broad so… Aura? Specifically the one from RWBY.”

[Aura Affinity]  
Cost: 40

Buy?

“Sure, I’ll take it.”

[Skill added: Aura Affinity]

“Alright, last one. Pretty easy choice though. Ammo making.

[Wildcatter Affinity]  
Cost: 20

Buy?

“Yes please.”

[Skill added: Wildcatter Affinity]

{There, now, feel free to search up any objects you like, cause you can buy them with your points.}

“That’s pretty cool. Basic ammo making set up?”

[Wildcatter Beginners Bundle]  
Cost: 10

Buy?

“Yes. No pop up for items? Alright. Is there a beginners gun bundle or something?

[Gun Bundle]  
Cost: 50

Buy?

“Details?”

[Gun Bundle]  
Two random guns  
Fifteen full mags for each gun.

“Gimme. So, uh, is there a companion soul holder thing that I can take my Big Daddy around in?”

[Soul Coin]  
Cost: 400

Buy?

“Sure, I guess. Can I pour the rest into currency for whatever world I’m going into?”

[14,453,600,000 Yen]  
Cost: 140

Buy?

“Sure.”

{Alright, lastly, you can get three random abilities in exchange for also getting a negative trait.}

“Do it, flip the switch, leave it to the wheels of fate!”

[Skill Added: V.A.T.S]

[Skill Added: Brutal]

[Skill Added: Spin]

[Flaw Added: Pervert]

“Holy shit, that’s fucking op! I mean, assuming that it’s the spin from JoJo. Details, please!”

V.A.T.S [Level 1]  
Slows down time so you can get a precise shot

Brutal  
People are often stunned by your brutality in battle

Spin [Level 1]  
A near perfect rotational force that can be used in many ways

“Yeahhhh baby, that’s what we’ve been waiting for! Wooo!”

{I doubt you’ll last long at all. Reincarnating now.}

IIIIIIII

“Man, that was weird. Hey, I’m in a house. That’s cool.” I said to myself, feeling my body to make sure I was in fact alive and well. “He wasn’t lying, I’m missing my dick!” I said with a laugh, running my finger over the slit that replaced it. “Hey, I need some clothing.” I said, looking around. I only now realized I was in a house.

I noticed a note, which I picked up and read. 

“Hey Lizy, me and your mom are so happy that you got accepted into Kuoh Academy! We miss you a lot though. We sent all your stuff up with you, so don’t worry about that! Love; Dad and Mom.”

“Oh fuck, DxD. Softcore porn and overpowered people! Yay!” I cheered. I got out of my bed, finding some clothing in a closet. I decided on the normal woman undergarments as well as a purple dress. “Alright, how do I do this. Uh, Status?”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 400 [1 P/S]  
ARA: 200 [20 P/M]  
MP: 600 [50 P/M]  
EVE: 100 [1 P/M]  
AP: 250 [25 P/M]  
STR: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 8  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

“Hey, what does this button do?” 

Notices:  
Claim Your Free Plasmid!  
Claim Your Free Scuba Friend!  
Claim Your Free Tier 2 ADAM Harvester!  
Claim Your Soul Coin!  
Genetic Skill: ADAM Container added!  
Gun Skill: Quick Draw added!  
Water Skill: Bubbles added!  
Water Skill: Water Beam added!  
Spin Skill: Marble added!  
Unbox Your Gun Bundle!  
Unbox Your Wildcatter Bundle!  
You Got 3 Free Gacha Tokens For Joining The Game!  
14,453,600,000 Yen added!

“I regret opening that. Well, let’s get to it.” I said with a sigh.

[Plasmids Available!]  
Cyclone Trap  
Electro Bolt  
Enrage  
Hypnotize  
Incinerate!  
Insect Swarm  
Security Bullseye  
Sonic Boom  
Target Dummy  
Telekinesis  
Winter Blast  
Little Sister Antidote  
Scout  
Summon Eleanor  
Gravity Well

“Electro Bolt all the way!” I yelled. A massive syringe full of red liquid appeared on the floor in front of me. “I’ll do that later. Now, uh, I’ll take the coin and the harvester.” I said. Both items appeared in my inventory I guess. “Okay, unbox the gun bundle.”

[Items Unboxed]  
Legendary Wounding Double Barrel Shotgun  
30 Shotgun Shells  
Plasma Cutter  
300 Plasma Energy Batteries

“Yo, the Wounding DB carried me through Fallout 4. Nice pull.” I said with a smile. I held my hands out, and began to think about the gun. Hey presto there it is. I can take stuff out of my inventory like this I guess.

“Alright, now does this work?” I asked. I tapped the items on the floor, all of them disappearing. “Cool.” I said with a smile. I selected the Gacha Tokens, making them appear in my hands. “So, I guess I just snap them.” I cracked one of them over my knee.

[Gacha Opened]  
The Moby Huge

“NO FUCKING WAY! DETAILS, NOW!”

[The Moby Huge]  
“A legendary weapon used by an ancient samurai of the Dildo Clan. Some say that if mastered, it could end universes with ease.”  
-Must be above level 100 to use as a weapon-

I brought it out of my inventory, setting it on my floor. “Beautiful.” I almost cried. “Anyways!” I said, cracking another Gacha Token.

[Gacha Opened]  
Stand Arrow

“Holy shit, another good pull! I’ll use that later.” I said, cracking the last token over my knee

[Gacha Opened]  
Devil Wings Genetic Mod

“What even is that? Details!” I yelled

[Devil Wings Genetic Mod]  
A Genetic Mod containing DxD Devil Wings. It can be installed by using any genetic altering ability on it, including but not limited to: Biomancy, Surgical Alteration Stations, Fusion Charms, and ADAM.

“Outta go gather some ADAM later then.” I said with a smile. “I’ll get to choosing a scuba boi later, for now I’ll install this plasmid.” I said. I then grabbed the syringe, digging it into my arm. I injected the ADAM inside it. I dropped the syringe, my hands sparking aggressively. My arms looked like they were tearing themselves apart. I promptly fell over, and fell unconscious.


	2. A Bouncer, An Interdimensional Portal, And STANDO POWA!

“...And to think I laughed when Jack had this reaction.” I said as I slowly sat up. “Alright, did it at least work?” I asked no one in particular. I lifted my left hand, and thought about using the plasmid. “Alright, did I just get scam-” I was cut off by my hand sparking with blue bolts of electricity. I opened a window and flicked my wrist. A shot of electricity hit the ground, burning away a patch of grass.

“Nice.” I said, dismissing the plasmid. Now, onto the Biggest thing. I jumped out the window, landing on my feet. “Alright, open that notification window again.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 400/400 [1 P/S]  
ARA: 200/200 [20 P/M]  
MP: 600/600 [50 P/M]  
EVE: 90/100 [1 P/M]  
AP: 250/250 [25 P/M]  
STR: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 8  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

Notices:  
Claim Your Free Scuba Friend!  
Unbox Your Wildcatter Bundle!

“Alright, lemme see the scuba bois!” I demanded. 

[Companions- Big Daddies]  
Bouncer  
Rosie  
Alpha Series  
Rumbler  
Lancer  
Big Sister

“I think everyone knows the answer here. I need a tank, and what’s the tankiest Big Daddy? I’ll take a Bouncer.” I explained.

A flash occurred, and then there was a Bouncer in front of me. I decided to test observe.

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 2750/2750 [1.5 P/S]  
MP: 10/10 [1 P/M]  
EVE: 50/50 [0 P/M]  
AP: 1300/1300 [50 P/M]  
STR: 35  
DEX: 5  
INT: 4  
WIS: 15  
CHA: 5  
LUK: 10

“Nice stats! Well, ignoring the terrible MP. So uh, Mr. B? Yeah, I’ll just call you as the normal Little Sisters do.” I said.

[95 Affection reached with Mr. Bubbles.]

[Reward gained for reaching 50 affection]

[Fatherly Love]  
You gain affection twice as fast with father figures

“Nice, really nice.” I said. Mr. B walked up to me. “Uh, hi Mr. B! You gonna help me get super strong?” I asked, trying my best to act the part of a normal Little Sister.

[100 Affection reached with Mr. Bubbles]

[Reward gained for reaching 100 affection.]  
Rivet Gun  
Rivets x60

“Can… Can I even lift that? Ah whatever. Hey Mr. B, can you touch this coin?” I asked, holding out the Soul Coin. He obliged, disappearing into the coin the second he touched it.

[Item Removed: Soul Coin]

[Item added: Mr. Bubbles’ Soul Coin.]

“Nifty. So, is there a dungeon thing for leveling, or am I just confined to gaining Levels through whatever’s in this world?” I asked.

[Dungeons Available]  
Skeleton Dungeon- Easy  
Zombie Dungeon- Easy  
Splicer Dungeon- Easy

“Cool, uh, take me to the Zombie one.” I requested.

[Teleporting…]

A flash of light occurred around me, and I was suddenly in a… city of sorts. “Alright, that’s pretty cool.” I said to no one in particular. I held out my Soul Coin, summoning Mr. Bubbles in front of me. “Can I have a ride on you back Mr. B?” I asked with a childish voice. Well, even more childish than it is now.

He wrapped his empty hand around my waist, picking my up and setting me on his back. “Cool, let’s go that way Mr. B!” I yelled, pointing in a random direction. He walked for a while. Soon I could see zombies in the distance. They really did just look like stereotypical zombies. I cast my Water Beam spell. It hit a Zombie, killing it. “I bet I just got twenty notifications with that one kill, I’ll check them after I leave the dungeon.” I decided.

The Zombies started charging, only for Mr. B to meet their charge. He swung his drill, instantly killing a zumber of them. “I see what they mean by easy.” I said, watching as Mr. B killed the small horde with ease. I’d say he killed about forty of them. “Well, that was fun. I’ll look at this more later, take me home.” I said as I put Mr. B back in the coin. 

[Teleporting…] 

“And I’m home again.” I said, once again to no one. “Alright, stats.” I requested.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 4 [13%]  
HP: 413/413 [1.1 P/S]  
ARA: 209/209 [21 P/M]  
MP: 621/621 [54 P/M]  
EVE: 99/100 [3 P/M]  
AP: 261/261 [27 P/M]  
STR: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 8  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

Points: 3

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” I said as I admired my stats. I threw my points into my INT. “Alright, give me the notifications.” I said with fear in my voice.

Notices:  
Unbox Your Wildcatter Bundle!  
Water Beam Level 3!  
Level Up!  
Level Up!  
Level Up!  
1 Gacha Token received for entering a dungeon for the first time!  
1 Gacha Token received for killing your first enemy!  
Water Magic Affinity Level 2!

“Not as bad as expected. Gimme the Gachas.” I said. I cracked one the second I got it. 

[Gacha Opened]  
G-Virus Syringe

“Oh, that’s not leaving the inventory anytime soon.” I said, cracking the other Gacha.

[Gacha Opened]  
End Portal

“Oh, uh, details please.” I asked, wanting to make sure it was indeed that end portal.

[End Portal]  
An active portal that leads to the home world of the Endermen. 

“Oh yeah! The Enderdragon only has some two hundred health, so I bet he’ll be easy to kill with my guns. And Mr. Bubbles could probably breeze through the Endermen.” I said to myself. “Speaking of Mr. B, what are his stats like now?” I asked. I summoned him, then used observe.

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 6 [57%]  
HP: 2772/2772 [1.7 P/S]  
MP: 11/11 [1 P/M]  
EVE: 50/50 [0 P/M]  
AP: 1319/1319 [58 P/M]  
STR: 37  
DEX: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 16  
CHA: 6  
LUK: 10

“Nice.” I said, admiring the stats in front of me. “Wait, can I unlock your Aura? Oh, I gotta try this.” I said as I walked up to him. I placed my hands on his helmet, and recited the stupid chant thing. 

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee.” I recited.

“Alright, let’s see if it worked.”

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 6 [57%]  
HP: 2772/2772 [1.7 P/S]  
ARA: 1000/1000 [1 P/S]  
MP: 11/11 [1 P/M]  
EVE: 50/50 [0 P/M]  
AP: 1319/1319 [58 P/M]  
STR: 37  
DEX: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 16  
CHA: 6  
LUK: 10

“Wow, it’s gigantic!” I yelled. I then proceeded to snicker at what I had said. “Well, at least I know I can do that. Now, onto the last thing I can do that’s cool.” I said. Mr. B waited eagerly to hear of my amazing plan. I brought the Stand Arrow out of my inventory. “So, I just stab myself with it?” I asked no one. I decided to do it, and cut my hand with the arrow.

[Stand Gained]  
Silver Chariot

“Nice! There are definitely better Stands out there, but that’s still pretty good.” I said with a smile. “I’ll summon it later, for now though, I think I’m gonna go to sleep.” I said, putting Mr. B back in the coin. As I walked to bed, I noticed something. On the calendar, it said tomorrow was the first day of school. “Oh god damn it!”


	3. Beating the Ender Dragon SPEED RUN (Better than DREAM!)

“And sleeping is over.” I said as I woke up. “Yo, can I have the time?” I asked the… system?

[7:21 AM]

“Alright, school starts in about 40 minutes. Plenty of time to figure out how to put the female uniform on.” I said as I looked at the outfit. I did indeed spend 30 minutes getting the uniform on. “Wait… oh shit, where’s the school?” I asked myself. “...No markers then? Alright, I’ll just, oh.” I said as I walked out of my door. I was literally right next to the school. “Thank you fake parents.” I said with a laugh.

As I entered the courtyard, I saw my reflection in a puddle. I’m literally jail bait. People around me seemed to notice my appearance, as they began whispering. I just headed right to the entrance where a familiar face greeted me. “Hello Elizabeth, my name is Souna Shitori, I’m the Student Council President. I will be showing you to your first class.” The Devil said. Bruh, I can’t even sense magic from my knowledge, and I can tell she’s a Devil. Hide your presence woman.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Shitori! You took away my fun by calling me by name, but whatever!” I said quickly and sweetly. Damn, I am absolutely nailing this child-like act. I sound like the most naive person on the planet. How long until Rias tries to abuse that? “Please follow me.” she said simply. “Okie Dokie!” I said, skipping along. As I walked behind her, I used to observe. 

Name: Sona Sitri  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Race: Devil  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral   
Level: 21  
HP: 9,546 [31 P/S]  
MP: 15,768 [49 P/S]  
AP: 3,766 [19 P/S]  
STR: 23  
DEX: 32  
INT: 41  
WIS: 23  
CHA: 35  
LUK: 20

It took all my effort to not run in the other direction. That is so far beyond the strength I have it's not even funny. I might have to move the whole ‘kill the ender dragon’ thing to tonight. I clearly need strength. I also really hope that’s not just a species modifier, I want to gain power that fast.

“Here we are, you first class.” She said, stopping beside a door. “Thank you Ms. Shitori!” I said before heading into the class and finding a seat. Turns out it was right beside the other loli in the school, Koneko, or Shirone, whatever you want to call her. I relaxed into the seat, stealthily pulling my bag out of my inventory and setting it beside me. Turns out my house came supplied with school stuff.

I was enjoying some music that played from my menu, because that’s something it can do. The Teacher stood up, cleared her throat, and spoke. “We have a new student joining us today. Could Elizabeth please come to the front of the room?” She asked. I threw on the child-like persona again, skipping up to the front of the room. “Hi!” I said. I think I can pick out the lolicons through the looks on peoples faces…

“Hello, is there anything you would like to share with the class?” she asked. Now, I could keep with the childish thing, or I could just say something weird like ‘gutting animals’. Hmm… I think I should keep things childish for now. “Hi everyone, I’m Elizabeth Williams! I came here from all the way in America! I hope we can all be friends!” I borderline cheered. I then returned to my seat. Ready to suffer through the school experience.

-Numerous Hours Later-

“It’s finally over!” I cheered as I entered my house. I made my outfit disappear into my inventory, leaving me naked. “Alright, fight clothing…” I said as I browsed my inventory. I had stored all my outfits in it. A simple dress appeared over my body. “Alright, now to eat some ender ass!” I cheered. I walked into my backyard, throwing the portal thing down. Sure enough, it was an Ender Portal. A giant 3x3 meter square. 

“Wait, how am I supposed to make it to the main island?” I asked myself. “Wait, I know. Take me to the Zombie Dungeon!” I yelled at the system.

[Teleporting…]

“SPEED RUN LET’S GOOO!” I said, bolting to where the corpses had been. “Still here, good!” I said with a smile. I took out my harvester and set to work draining them of their non-existent ADAM. It didn’t take long, but I soon had a full jar. “Always wondered how this stuff tastes.” I said as I tipped the bottle part back, drinking the ADAM I had gathered. 

Pure. Fucking. Bliss. 

I swear to god, if I was still a man, I would have an erection. No wonder Splicers exist. “Take me home please.” I requested as I licked up the little bit of ADAM that was dripping down the corner of my mouth. 

[Teleporting…]

“And I’m home again. Now how does this thing work?” I asked as I pulled out the Devil Wing gene mod. It was just a needle… oh fuck, it’s Plasmid 2, electric Boogaloo. I gulped, and stabbed it into my arm. I pushed down, sending a mystery liquid into my bloodstream. I waited for the pain, but there was none. 

“Did it work?” I asked. I looked in a mirror to see two bat-like wings. “Nice!” I yelled. “Now, to go beat a dragon's meat! Wait…” I looked down thoughtfully, pondering what I had just said. I walked outside, flying up to the portal with my new wings. “To infinity, and beyond!” I yelled, jumping into it. I landed head first onto an obsidian platform. 

“I don’t like not square Minecraft.” I said as I flew over to the main island. I used my coin to summon Mr. B. His eyes seemed to hit seven different endermen at once. “Have fun and don’t die on me!” I yelled at him. I then pulled out my Plasma Cutter, shooting a nearby end crystal. Before I could hit the second one, I was hit by the dragon. That really hurt. 

“Where did you even come from!?” I asked as I shot two other crystals. The dragon responded with a blast of purple acid. “Ow, ow, ow ,ow ,ow ,ow ,ow!” I yelled as I shot the rest of the crystals. “Your turn! That ass is mine!” I yelled at the dragon.

“Silver Chariot!” I yelled, ready to level some stuff up. I quickly cast observe just for safety.

Name: The Ender Dragon  
Title: The Terror of the End  
Gender: Female  
Race: Ender Beast  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 45 [0%]  
HP: 200,000 [0 P/M]  
MP: 10,000 [10 P/S]

“Okay then.” I said as I dodge a charge. I severely underestimated this thing. I used Silver Chariot to slash at it when it passed, and used my Plasma Cutter to attack it at range. I also threw in my plasmid and water magic every now and again.

The dragon managed to hit me again, shattering my Aura. “Oof!” I grunted as I was sent flying into a pillar. I just realized that I don’t have any healing items. I lifted my cutter again, firing at the dragon. I used Silver Chariot to block an attack of the dragon. I then tried something risky. I put the cutter back in my inventory, instead drawing the Rivet Gun.

“Oh fuck this is heavy.” I said as I aimed it up. I fired it twice, and sent the dragon a shot from Electro Bolt. To my relief, it dropped out of the sky, dead. “Holy… shit…” I said as I crawled out of the hole in the pillar. I then walked over to the corpse. I shoved it in my inventory. I’ll figure out how to harvest it later.

“Hey Mr. B, we’re leaving” I said. To my surprise, Mr. B was virtually submerged in Endermen corpses. “Nice.” I said as I put him back in the coin. I then hopped into the exit portal and landed right on my bed.

“Stats!” I yelled giddily.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral   
Level: 15 [67%]  
HP: 822/1,003 [2.3 P/S]  
ARA: 167/713 [57 P/M]  
MP: 621/2,076 [1.9 P/S]  
EVE: 20/110 [5 P/M]  
AP: 262/794 [49 P/M]  
STR: 14  
DEX: 11  
INT: 14  
WIS: 13  
CHA: 21  
LUK: 15

Points: 23

“OH YEAH!!!” I yelled, looking at my stats. I guess that does mean that some species gain power faster than others though. I hopped out a window, summoning Mr. B. I quickly cast observe.

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 17 [49%]  
HP: 17,151/17,151 [4.1 P/S]  
ARA: 1,721/1,721 [2.3 P/S]  
MP: 14/14 [2 P/M]  
EVE: 100/100 [1 P/M]  
AP: 4,654/4,654 [1.4 P/S]  
STR: 43  
DEX: 12  
INT: 11  
WIS: 23  
CHA: 9  
LUK: 19

“Nice, now, show me my notices!” I demanded as I put Mr. B back in the coin.

Notices:  
Unbox Ender Dragon Loot Bag!  
Level Up x11!  
Silver Chariot Reached Level 14!  
Electro Bolt Reached Level 34!  
Water Beam Reached Level 57!  
Aura Affinity Reached Level 12!  
Water Magic Affinity Reached Level 7!  
Gun Affinity Reached Level 11!  
‘Liberator of the End’ Title Unlocked!  
Water Ammo Ability Added!  
Arms of Steel Ability Added!  
Quests Unlocked!  
3 Gacha Tokens Received For Killing Your First Boss!  
1 gacha Token Received For Reaching Another Dimension!

“Let’s fucking GOOOOO!!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. “I’ll open the loot bag first.” I said.

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Ender Magic Tomb  
Ender Pearl x50  
Ender Staff  
Ender Dragon Egg  
Ender Eye’d Scope  
Diamonds x64  
Netherite Ingot x20  
Ender Blood Genetic Mod  
End Steel Ingot x2  
Murder of Crows Vigor  
Golden Apple x12  
High Tier Healing Potion x2  
Gacha Token x3

“Details please!”

[Ender Magic Tomb]  
A tutorial on Ender Magic. Grants Ender Magic Affinity.

[Ender Pearl]  
“Enderman Balls Lol.”

[Ender Staff]  
A staff used by Endermen sorcerers. Boosts all magic. Bonus boost to Ender Magic.

[Ender Dragon Egg]  
Contains a Baby Ender Dragon.

[Ender Eye’d Scope]  
Teleports the bullets of the gun it’s attached to behind whatever enemy you’re aiming at.

[Ender Blood Genetic Mod]  
Replaces the User’s blood with Ender Blood. Causes Selective Race change.

[Murder of Crows Vigor]  
Summons a murder of crows to eat away at enemies. 

“Oh, that’s nice! Onto the next thing.”

[Liberator of the End]  
Endermen become civil with you. Opens up trading and quest options with Endermen.

“I wanna get railed by an Endermen later. Anyways, onto the next thing.”

[Quests]  
Quests sometimes appear when you set out to do something.

“Alright, overall, very worth it. Now, onto my 7 Gacha Tokens.” I said as I cracked the first one.

[Gacha Opened]  
HEV Suit Mark IV

“Hey, some armor! And the good stuff too.” I said as I cracked another.

[Gacha Opened]  
Hitman’s Heatmaker  
Rifle Rounds x40

“Sweet, a rifle for the Ender scope thing. Ya know what, Ima just break ‘em all at once.” I said as I did just that.

[Gacha Opened]  
Mechanized Patriot

[Gacha Opened]  
Bobux x400

[Gacha Opened]  
Mr. Big Chocolate Bar

[Gacha Opened]  
Copper Short Sword

[Gacha Opened]  
Instant knockout

“Wait, what’s that last-” thump.


	4. Why Is It Salty!?

“Why is that I always get knocked out?” I asked no one in particular. I slowly stood up, noticing that the sun was up. “Time?” I asked the system.

[7:00 am]

“Plenty of time.” I said. It was only now that I realized I had a fair amount of blood on me. Some of it the dragon’s, and some of it mine. “Shower it is then!” I yelled as I headed towards the bathroom. I walked into the shower… and shot a blast of water beam at myself. 

“Perfect.” I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Now, all I have to do today is go through the school experience. Maybe try to complete the zombie dungeon later on. I equipped my school uniform, then sat down at my table. “I still have about half an hour. I know just what meal I want.” I said as I got up again and went into the backyard.

“Hey… how the fuck am I gonna cover up this portal? Is there an option to just have a fast travel function now that I killed the dragon?” I asked.

{Yes, it’s an option similar to the dungeon menu.}

“Oh, I haven’t heard from you in a while. Can’t say I missed you.” I said as I opened my menu. I didn’t receive a father statement. I put the portal back into my inventory, then fast traveled to the End. “Nice.” I simply said. I then dumped the dragon’s corpse onto the ground, ignoring the large amount of Endermen that were just watching me.

“Alrighty then!” I said with a smile. I then shoved my harvester into the dragon, gathering a full tank of ADAM. I then put the dragon back in my inventory. “By Endermen, I’ll see you all later!” I said with a wave. I then teleported back home. “And now I have the best meal ever!” I said as I tipped the harvester back, allowing the liquid to enter my mouth. I shivered as it did.

“Oh… that’s nice.” I said as I licked my lips. “Anyway, school time!” I said as I stowed my harvester in my inventory. I headed to the school, my bag slung over my shoulder. I walked into the school, receiving a few less glances, but still a lot.

I made it to my first class, sitting next to Koneko once again. Her eyes briefly widened oddly enough… wait, she probably sensed my magical presence. I smiled at her, before going about normal school things.

-Several tortuous hours later-

I was almost there, so close to the exit of the school! 

“Excuse me, Ms. Elizabeth.” a voice said from beside me. 

Ah. The twink. 

“Rias would like to request your presence,” he said with an almost normal smile. Jesus, Rias works fast. Well, I don’t feel like dealing with Devils sooo… “Well, I would like to deny my presence!” I said with a big smile, looking as childish as I could. I then skipped away while humming a tune.

I opened my door, walked in, and slammed it behind me. “Take that, gay boy!” I laughed as I walked into my house. I made my clothing disappear again, but this time I summoned my HEV Suit over my petite frame. “Oh, that’s snug.” I said as I relaxed into the tight fitting suit. The bright orange really contrasted with the rest of me.

“Alright, first I wanna familiarize myself with the Ender populace.” I said as I teleported back to the end. Luckily my wings could go through my suit for some reason. I appeared on the platform like normal. I flew to the main island and looked around. Ah ha!

I walked up to the teleporter thing that took you to a city. I tapped it, suddenly appearing somewhere else. “Holy shit that’s bigger than expected.” I said in awe. This wasn’t a random tower and a sky boat, this was an entire metropolis! I landed in a street. Wow, I’m only up to an Endermen’s upper thigh. I walked through the city’s streets, many Endermen either waving at me or giving my nods of respect. 

I need to sell something so I can get some emeralds. I looked around, the signs oddly easy for me to read. Gamer stuff I guess.

I walked into a store called Evest’s Gem Trade. This will do nicely. 

I walked up to the counter, having to fly up slightly so I could see over the counter. 

“Hello sir!” I said, hoping my voice was automatically translated like it was to Japanese. 

“Well howdy there little miss! What’s the Savior of the End doing in my humble shop?” The man who I assumed was Evest asked.

“Just looking to sell some diamonds,” I said as I summoned the stack of diamonds onto the table. “Jeez, you sure have a couple of ‘em, don’t ya?” He said slightly stunned.

“The dragon had them on her when she died. And I don’t need them. I do need money though, so here I am!” I said with a smile. “Well, I’d say a stack of diamonds is worth 10,000 emeralds, here ya are Miss.” He said, handing me forty some bags. I sent them into my inventory with a smile.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” I said with a smile. I gave a wave, then walked out of the store.

“Alright, now, I want to buy a house here.” I said as I walked through the streets. As I walked, I noticed a pretty big crowd.

[Quest Started!]  
Hostage Situation  
Objective: Save the hostages.  
Bonus Objective 1: Complete objective without hurting anyone.  
Bonus Objective 2: Don’t lie to the hostage takers.

Reward:   
1 Gacha Token  
+10 Reputation with End City residence  
Shop prices down by 10%  
Bonus Reward 1:  
1 Gacha Token  
Bonus Reward 2:  
2 Gacha Tokens

“Oh, cool.” I said aloud. I flew over the crowd to the front of it. “Yo, who here is a hostage taker?” I asked. I looked over to see two Endermen with knives at the throats of two Ender… women? 

Whispering came from behind me as people recognize me. “So, any chance you guys wanna just surrender?” I asked. The Endermen looked shaken, but held their ground. “Is that a no?” I asked, flashing a childish look at them. A very pleading look. I poured 9 points into charisma, guaranteeing my success.

They seemed to break down under my childish gaze, dropping their weapons and raising their hands. The police force walked forwards, most likely arresting them.

[Objective complete!]  
All Objectives achieved!  
Rewards added to inventory!

Nice. I’ll put good use to that later.

“Hey, uh, thanks for helping with that situation Ma’am.” An Endermen said. This one felt different, giving me reason to cast observe.

Name: Sheriff Selim  
Gender: Male  
Race: Endermen  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 17 [55%]  
HP: 2,931/2,931 [58 P/M]  
MP: 3,873/3,873 [1.5 P/S]  
AP: 967/967 [38 P/M]  
STR: 18  
DEX: 25  
INT: 29  
WIS: 19  
CHA: 17  
LUK: 21

Sheriff eh? “It was my pleasure sir!” I said with a smile. “Here, I outta give ya a reward.” He said as he held out a bag. I tapped it, sending it into my inventory. “Thank you sir!” I said with a smile. 40 Emeralds, nice. 

“Names Selim, Sheriff Selim.” He said, adjusting his uniform. Endermen with clothing is still strange, but I guess that means they have sex organs. “I’m Elizabeth, Elizabeth Williams.” I introduced myself, holding out my hand. He took it, giving it a firm shake.

“Well, I hope to see you again Elizabeth. If you ever need work, I’d be happy to give ya a job up at the station.” He said with a smile. “Maybe I’ll check it out sometime.” I said as he walked off. The crowd seemed to have walked off as well.

“Well, I’ll buy the house later.” I said to myself as I teleported home.

“Alright, Gacha time!” I yelled. I pulled out the four Gacha Tokens, breaking them all at once.

[Gacha Opened]  
French Maid Uniform

[Gacha Opened]  
Random Companion

[Gacha Opened]  
Hunter Blunderbuss  
Quicksilver Bullets x70

[Gacha Opened]  
Vampire Claws Genetic Mod (JoJo)

“Could I have the details?”

[French Maid Uniform]  
“Oh yes.”

[Random Companion]  
Grants a random companion at max affection.

[Hunter Blunderbuss]  
“A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its widespread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark.”

[Vampire Claws Genetic Mod (JoJo)]  
Allows User to drain the blood of a victim by digging their fingers into them. Grants small HP boost. If drained completely from full HP to zero HP, one ability will be absorbed.

“Wow, that’s really nice.” I said aloud as I switched into the very revealing maid uniform. I also took out the gene mod, sticking it into my body. Good thing I had ADAM for breakfast. “Alright, I want the companion.”

[Companion Gained]  
Xenomorph Drone

A Xenomorph then proceeded to appear in the middle of my room. I cast observe.

Name: Xenomorph Drone  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 2,500/2,500 [50 P/M]  
MP: 40 [5 P/M]  
AP: 1,000/1,000 [45 P/M]  
STR: 20  
DEX: 5  
INT: 2  
WIS: 15  
CHA: 5  
LUK: 10

“I’m gonna call you Bobert.”

[100 Affection reached with Bobert]

[Reward gained for reaching 50 affection]

[The Queen]  
Gain affection with animals that follow a queen twice as fast.

[Reward gained for reaching 100 affection.]

[Acidic Love]  
You are immune to acid if it wasn’t meant to hurt you.

“...Did the system just indirectly tell me to get creampied by Bobert or is that just the pervert thing acting up? I mean, I’m not against it but still.” I said aloud. I rubbed Bobert’s head. He didn’t seem to be against it either… 

“Ah, that can wait until I'm at a higher level. For now, I’m going to make myself go unconscious again by unlocking my first vigor.” I said as I retrieved Murder of Crows from my inventory.

I popped the top off and downed it with a single gulp. “W-why’s it salty!?” I asked. My hands began to hurt, looking down, feathers were pushing themselves out of my arm. I shook a little bit, before falling over. Unconscious. Again.


	5. George Washing Machine

“I think I prefer plasmids. At least they don’t have a flavor.” I said as I spat in disgust. “Oh hey Bobert.” I greeted the Xenomorph who had made himself home on my bed. “Ah whatever, I don’t use the thing anyway.” I said with a shrug. “Time?”

[7:45 am]

“Oh.” I said as I swapped out of the maid uniform and into my school one. “Alright Bobert, I have to go to school alright? Could you stay here while I’m gone?” I asked. He let out a hiss of sorts which I assume means yes. “Alright, cool. See ya later.” I said as I headed to the door.

When I made it to my class, I decided to cast observe on Koneko.

Name: Koneko Toujou  
Gender: Female  
Race: Nekoshou/ Reincarnated Devil  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 12 [32%]  
HP: 10,349/10,349 [12 P/S]  
MP: 1,232/1,232 [1 P/S]  
AP: 3,247/3,247 [3 P/S]  
STR: 43  
DEX: 19  
INT: 14  
WIS: 13  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 11

Well that’s reassuring. I mean, Devils clearly grow more powerful faster than me level wise, but at least I know that Mr. Bubbles could absolutely destroy Koneko 1v1 style. Ya know, if it wasn’t for the Satans, I’d probably go ahead and kill all the Devils here for the free XP. Wait… aren’t there a bunch of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists in the church? Oh, I know what I’m going to do today!

But for now, I’m stuck in school.

[Quest Started!]  
Bird Infestation   
Objective: Kill everyone in the church.  
Bonus Objective: Steal one ability.

Reward:  
1 Gacha Token  
Holy Magic Tomb  
New Base: Church  
Bonus Reward:  
1 Gacha Token

Nice.

-many horrible hours later-

I dodged around the twink, heading into my home. “Hey Bobert! We’ve got killing to do!” I yelled. Bobert ran down the stairs in record time, almost running me over. “Come on, we’re getting KFC.” I said as I walked out my back door. “Alright, just follow me from the shadows.” I said as I flew over my fence.

The church wasn’t that far away, like, way closer than I thought it would be. I was soon just outside of it. “Alright, full on assault time!” I yelled. I then summoned Mr. B and out of curiosity, the Motorized Patriot.

“That’s a Patriot alright.” I said as I cast observe.

Name: Motorized Patriot  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 5,050/5,050 [50 P/M]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/M]  
AP: 4,000/4,000 [10 P/S]  
STR: 40  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 30  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“I’ll call you George Washing Machine!” I yelled. “Now, you all kill stuff, and I’ll kill stuff too! Go!” I yelled. And with that, my troops stormed the church. 

“For the glory of Columbia!” The patriot yelled as he fired his gun, killing exorcists. Mr. Bubbles was also doing well with his massive drill. Bobert was good with stealth kills, which was cool. I made my way down the secret passage, ready to fry some chicken.

“What the hell is going on up there!?” The pedophile one yelled. I equipped my HEV Suit and grabbed him, my fingers digging into his throat. I felt him drain like a juice box. “Oh this feels good!” I laughed. He was struggling very aggressively, but the HEV Suit offered a massive strength boost.

I quickly cast observe.

Name: Dohnaseek  
Gender: Male  
Race: Fallen Angel  
Alignment:   
Level: 10 [1%]  
HP: 623/3,132 [1.2 P/S]  
MP: 4,231/4,231  
AP: 249/918 [49 P/M]  
STR: 17  
DEX: 19  
INT: 20  
WIS: 12  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 10

“3, 2, 1, dead!” I cheered. I felt something go into me, I assume it’s an ability. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a light spear, which struck my chest. It left a nasty burn on my HEV Suit. 

“That wasn’t very nice!” I yelled. I picked up a small rock, using the spin to rotate it at an amazing speed. I threw it at my enemy loli, who had thrown the spear. The rock dug pretty deep into her skull, killing her. “Hey, look! A critical hit!” I cheered. I then brought out my Hunter Blunderbuss.

“I got some beasts to hunt!” I cheered, firing the weapon at the fallen stripper. The pellets sure did a lot of damage judging by the way she was sent flying. “Huh, does this thing do bonus damage on supernatural creatures or something?” I asked myself. The fallen got back up, ready to fight some more. 

“Silver Chariot!” I yelled, the knight appearing next to me. I jumped forward, going into a flurry of slashes. The fallen dropped dead. “Where’s the other one?” I asked myself. I flew out of the basement area. “Oh.” I said as I watched the last fallen get run through by Bobert’s tail.

“Nice work everyone! Stat check time!” I cheered.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Liberator of the End  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 18 [3%]  
HP: 1,213/1,213 [2.4 P/S]  
ARA: 832/832 [1.1 P/S]  
MP: 2,912/2,912 [2.1 P/S]  
EVE: 115/115 [5 P/M]  
SLT: 55/55 [1 P/M]  
AP: 794/794 [49 P/M]  
STR: 18  
DEX: 14  
INT: 16  
WIS: 21  
CHA: 38  
LUK: 17

Points: 19

“Very nice. Next.”

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 18 [93%]  
HP: 18,531/18,531 [4.7 P/S]  
ARA: 1,923/1,923 [2.8 P/S]  
MP: 15/15 [4 P/M]  
EVE: 100/100 [2 P/M]  
AP: 5,832/5,832 [2 P/S]  
STR: 49  
DEX: 13  
INT: 12  
WIS: 25  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 19

“Very good Mr. B!” I said with a cheer. He made a sound of approval. 

Name: Bobert  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 11 [43%]  
HP: 9,862/9,862 [1.9 P/S]  
MP: 128/128 [24 P/M]  
AP: 4,484/4,484 [1.5 P/S]  
STR: 37  
DEX: 35  
INT: 8  
WIS: 21  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 17

“Looking good Bobert.” I said with a smile. He hissed in… delight? Sure.

Name: George Washing Machine  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 10 [97%]  
HP: 10,844/10,844 [2.7 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/M]  
AP: 9,234/9,234 [15.6 P/S]  
STR: 51  
DEX: 11  
INT: 15  
WIS: 42  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 10

“That is honestly terrifying.” I said, shocked at the speed he was gaining power. “There is nothing to envy, because the Prophet will provide!” He yelled. That voice line was too perfect for the scenario.

[Objective complete!]  
All Objectives achieved!  
Rewards added to inventory!

“Oh, cool.” I said with a smile. “Well, you can all hold down the fort here now. Mr. B can send me his… pheromone signals if something goes bad. I’ll stay here for a little bit though.” I said, relaxing into a church pew, which was covered in blood. 

I pulled out the two Gacha Token, breaking them. 

[Gacha Opened]  
Evolution Stimulant

[Gacha Opened]  
Random Dimension 

“Those both sound good, details?” I requested.

[Evolution Stimulant]  
Levels anything injected to the point where it would normally evolve. Max distance of 50 Levels.

[Random Dimension]  
Allows fast travel to a random dimension.

“Wow, uh, I’ll use the Dimension thing now.”

[Dimension Unlocked]  
RWBY

“Nice! Easy XP, and I could probably convince Ruby to work for me.” I said with a smile. “Alright, give me the stimulant.” I said, the stimulant appearing in my hand. I walked up to Bobert. “Ima just poke you with this.” I simply stated. I injected him with the stimulant. With a flash of light, he became what I believe is a warrior. 

“Yo, cool.” I said as I used observe.

Name: Bobert  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph- Warrior  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 25 [0%]  
HP: 21,288/21,288 [35.2 P/S]  
MP: 4,832/4,832 [1.3 P/S]  
AP: 10,831/10,831 [19.7 P/S]  
STR: 68  
DEX: 75  
INT: 31  
WIS: 33  
CHA: 21  
LUK: 26

“Holy shit that’s amazing.” I said with wide eyes. “I guess evolution offers quite the boost when paired with Gamer companion stuff.” I said with a smile. “Well, I’m gonna head home now and study the two magic tomes I got, so don’t kill each other!” I yelled. I then began the long trek home.


	6. Joining the Student Council and almost dying

“Finally, I’m done reading!” I cheered. I had spent all night reading those two stupid magic tomes. It was at least worth it. “Notifications please.” I said tiredly. 

Notices:  
Ender Magic Affinity gained!  
Holy Magic Affinity gained!  
Ender Teleport ability gained!   
Seven Eyes of the End ability gained!  
End Manipulation ability gained!  
1 Gacha Token received for gaining a new affinity!  
Holy Spear Creation ability gained!  
Holy Magic Filter ability gained!  
Holy Lightning ability gained!  
1 Gacha Token received for gaining a new affinity!

“Alright, details?”

[Ender Teleport]  
Cost: 1 MP  
The User can teleport up to 40 meters away.

[Seven Eyes of the End- Level 1]  
Cost: 1,000 MP  
Summons seven mobile turrets to float behind the User. Turrets fire beams of Ender Magic. Stays active for fifteen minutes.

[End Manipulation]  
Cost: 2,000 MP  
Allows User to remake any magic attacks as Ender Magic Attacks.

[Holy Spear Creation- Level 1]  
Cost: 10 MP  
Allows the User to make a holy spear.

[Holy Magic Filter]  
Cost: doubles normal cost  
Allows User to deal Holy Magic damage with any type of Magic.

[Holy Lightning]  
Cost: 30 MP  
Allows the User to fire Holy Lightning from the heavens.

“That’s pretty cool.” I said as I broke the Gacha Tokens.

[Gacha Opened]  
Species Swapper

[Gacha Opened]  
Ion laser- Bioshock  
Laser Cells x400

“Details?”

[Species Swapper]  
Allows you gain new species and switch between them freely. Mix and Match ‘till your heart's content.

[Ion laser- Bioshock]  
“The Thinker has taken note of your new toy. A firecracker before the eyes of God.”

“Wow, that’s really nice. I think I have a plan now.” I said as I pulled out the Ender blood gene mod. “I should still have enough ADAM.” I said as I shoved the needle into my arm.

[Race Customization]  
Current:   
Human/ Little Sister Hybrid

Available:   
Human  
Little Sister   
Enderman

“I’ll keep what I have for now.” I decided. “Wait, I have one more species changing item!” I said as I pulled out the G-Virus syringe from a while ago. “Well, I can only hope for the best.” I said as I shoved the syringe into my arm.

[Race Customization]  
Current:   
Human/ Little Sister Hybrid

Available:   
Human  
Little Sister   
Enderman  
G-Mutant

“Details on a Little Sister G-Mutant hybrid please.”

[Little Sister/ G-Mutant Hybrid]  
Abilities:   
Charisma +5 -Removed with G-Mutant Hybrid  
See the world as a childish delusion  
HP -100 -Now +10,000 HP with G-Mutant  
Health Points growth -5% -Now +200% with G-Mutant  
Health Regen +6 P/S -Improved to +60 P/S with G-Mutant  
Permanent Child stature  
Female Gender  
Mana Points +100  
Mana Points growth +5%  
Free Plasmid on start  
Strength -2 -Now +70 with G-Mutant  
Dexterity -2 -Now -5 with G-Mutant  
Intelligence -2 -Now -10 with G-Mutant  
All Big Daddy/ Big Sister Affection automatically 100  
Lolicon Affection boost  
HP Regen cap removed  
The more HP you have over base HP, the more you mutate

“That’s all really nice, but that’s too much of a risk, I’ll keep my current species.” I said with a frown. “Well, time for school I guess.” I said as I put my bloody HEV Suit in my inventory. I put on my school uniform and headed for the place. I sat down in my seat beside Koneko. “...You okay?” She asked. Jesus, am I so tired that Ms. Silent is concerned? “Yep! Just had a late night!” I said with my normal childish act.

As the lesson went on, I retreated back into my head. I have to think of a game plan. I could go hang out with the Endermen, I could go clear a dungeon, I could go see what RWBY looks like. So many options- “Could Elizabeth Williams please report to the student council room?” Sona’s voice said over the speakers. Fuck.

I sent a Pheromone signal to Mr. B, telling him to send Bobert to follow me. I walked out into the hallway. By the time I made it across the school grounds to the Student council room, I was being shadowed by Bobert. This is a just-in-case protocol. 

“Hello Elizabeth, please take a seat.” Sona said as she gestured to a seat in front of her desk. “Sure thing Ms. Souna!” I said with a big smile. I skipped over to the seat and plopped into it. I could barely see over the desk. “So, why’d ya call me here?” I asked with a smile.

“I called you here to invite you to join the student council.” She said with a perfectly straight face. “I- straight to the point eh? Well, what would I have to do?” I asked, slightly surprised she hadn’t just straight up asked me to join her peerage.

“Going off of your general attitude and school skills, you would be in charge of meeting with club leaders to see what they needed, and how their members are fairing.” she said with that cursed straight face. “I can do that, and I’d be honored to join the student council!” I said with a smile. “Well, welcome to the council Elizabeth. Could you stay after school so I can introduce you to the rest of the council?” She asked. There go my plans. “Of course I can!” I said with a bright smile. 

“You may return to class now.” She simply said. I walked back to class, telling Bobert that he could go back to the church.

-Many hours later-

I knocked on the council door. If those idiots can’t even let me in on time, I’m gonna lose it. “Come in.” came Sona’s voice. I walked into the room, finding eight people inside. “Hello Elizabeth, please take a seat.” Sona requested. I skipped forwards and sat in the seat. I was ready to sit through an entire speech.

-Another hour later-

“I’m finally home!” I cheered, collapsing onto my bed. “I need to do something.” I said with a frown. I equipped my HEV Suit, standing up shakily. I headed over to the church, walking in the front door with great gusto. “We’re going to go commit genocide!” I cheered. I went to the quick travel screen, selecting the zombie dungeon. I teleported us all there. “Alright, kill everything that moves! I’m pretty sure this is wave based, so keep an eye out for drops.” I said with a cheer.

Well, we sure killed a lot of them. I think I just shot number two hundred. I was using my Ion Laser, fueling it with Holy Water Ammo. I also was using bursts of pretty much everything else I have. I’m also pretty sure George’s gun has infinite ammo, because he hasn’t stopped shooting. 

“Hey, the zombies stopped, are we done?” I asked. As if to answer my question, a massive, muscular zombie walked out from behind a building. I know that zombie. I cast observe.

Name: Mr. X  
Gender: Male  
Race: Tyrant Mutant- 103 Series  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 60 [0%]  
HP: 100,000/100,000 [20 P/S]  
AP: 50,000/50,000 [10 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 40  
INT: 15  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“Oh my.” I simply said. I then began firing at him. My Ion Laser hitting its mark. To my surprise, he continued walking forwards. “Okay then. Come on idiots, help me out here!” I yelled. I put my Ion Laser in my inventory. Mr. B stomped forwards, slamming his drill onto Mr. X. Mr. X proceeded to grab the drill and completely overpower Mr. B.

“Mr. Bubbles!” I yelled, firing my bolter at Mr. X. He shoved Mr. B to the side, sending him rolling away. Bobert Jumped on his back, only to be slammed onto the ground. I put my bolter away, charging forwards. I can rely on George for support fire. “Silver Chariot!” I yelled, summoning my Stand.

I slashed at Mr. X incredibly fast, but he ignored my slashing in favor of slamming his fast into my chest, sending me to the ground. That hurt, a lot. I used Murder of Crows to distract him, then used Electro bolt so that George could deal some extra damage. I brought out my Ender Staff, using it to cast Holy Lightning a few times. The power of the attack being boosted. I was unfortunately swatted to the side, slamming into a building. “Jesus, that hurt.” I said as I stood back up. I cast observe on him again.

Name: Mr. X  
Gender: Male  
Race: Tyrant Mutant- 103 Series  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 60 [0%]  
HP: 94,234/100,000 [20 P/S]  
AP: 49,325/50,000 [10 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 40  
INT: 15  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“What the hell!? I should have done more damage than that!” I yelled. I guess he’s stronger than I thought. I made a few Holy Spears, sending them flying at him. I fired Holy Water Beam at him, the altered spell slamming into his body. It was at this point that he pulled out a rocket launcher. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” I yelled as I charged forwards. I sliced at him with Silver Chariot, only to be punched into the ground. Before I could get up, a rocket hit me. It hit me so hard that my armor sent itself back to my inventory. “Hey, uh, why can’t I feel my arm?” I asked no one in particular. To my shock, my arm was gone.

“Fuck!” I yelled, flying backwards. I fished through my inventory, settling on a full heal med-kit that a zombie had dropped. I used the item, my arm healing instantly. I pulled out my Hitman’s Heatmaker, fixing my Ender Eye’d Scope to it. I then activated V.A.T.S. I then used Holy Water Ammo to fire the gun. I scored a headshot for x3 damage.

I put the Items back in my inventory, instead grabbing my Hunter Blunderbuss. I flew forwards, ducking under a rocket. I fired my gun, the Quicksilver pellets digging deep into him. I narrowly dodged a rocket, flying back. It looks like our combined effort is doing something, as he’s stopped. He dropped the Rocket Launcher to the side. I quickly used observe.

Name: Mr. X  
Gender: Male  
Race: Super Tyrant Mutant- 103 Series  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 60 [0%]  
HP: 74,982 [100 P/S]  
AP: 48,484 [50 P/S]  
STR: 150  
DEX: 20  
INT: 5  
WIS: 40  
CHA: 1  
LUK: 10

“Oh fuck, stage two electric boogaloo!” I yelled. I fired again, but there didn’t seem to be an effect. He had now fully evolved into Super Tyrant form. “Aim for the heart!” I yelled to my companions. I brought my Ion Laser back out, firing at the weak spot with my Holy Water Ammo, which was boosted by my Ender Staff which I had slung over my back. 

Mr. B went in for a drill rush, but was backhanded away like he was a feather. I fired Electro Bolt, briefly stunning the tyrant. If this is an easy dungeon, what’s a hard one going to be? Bobert got kicked past me like a football. I cast observe once again.

Name: Mr. X  
Gender: Male  
Race: Super Tyrant Mutant- 103 Series  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 60 [0%]  
HP: 21,840 [100 P/S]  
AP: 45,242 [50 P/S]  
STR: 150  
DEX: 20  
INT: 1  
WIS: 40  
CHA: 1  
LUK: 10

“Oh good, we’re winning.” I said with a relieved smile. I kept firing, the laser starting to overheat. My firing was interrupted by the tyrant jumping at me, slamming a clawed fist into my face. I hit the ground like a meteor, feeling every bone in my body snap. I used a healing syringe I had from the zombies, turning around to see the tyrant’s fist inches away from my face. 

I teleported away, narrowly avoiding a grisly death. I grabbed my Ion Laser, continuing to fire. To my absolute relief, the tyrant dropped dead. We were all suddenly in the church. “Hell yeah!” I cheered. “Stats!”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Tyrant Slayer  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 27 [68%]  
HP: 298/5,084 [5.9 P/S]  
ARA: 144/1,345 [1.1 P/S]  
MP: 2,524/12,923 [5.8 P/S]  
EVE: 50/150 [40 P/M]  
SLT: 55/100 [12 P/M]  
AP: 892/5,794 [2.4 P/S]  
STR: 25  
DEX: 21  
INT: 24  
WIS: 31  
CHA: 52  
LUK: 21

Points: 53

“Oh my god, I’m almost dead!” I yelled.

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 34 [39%]  
HP: 21,523/45,412 [22.1 P/S]  
ARA: 963/11,928 [13.5 P/S]  
MP: 102/102 [12 P/M]  
EVE: 120/120 [9 P/M]  
AP: 1,312/18,832 [21.1 P/S]  
STR: 71  
DEX: 21  
INT: 19  
WIS: 34  
CHA: 14  
LUK: 24

“That’s a lot of health!” I yelled out in surprise.

Name: Bobert  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph- Warrior  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 38 [67%]  
HP: 26,233/50,154 [46.9 P/S]  
MP: 5,802/5,802 [4.6 P/S]  
AP: 9,811/26,596 [22.7 P/S]  
STR: 74  
DEX: 89  
INT: 37  
WIS: 38  
CHA: 28  
LUK: 30

“Jesus Christ, that’s insane.”

Name: George Washing Machine  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 23 [42%]  
HP: 7,774/37,443 [29.8 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/M]  
AP: 9,234/28,643 [40.1 P/S]  
STR: 70  
DEX: 21  
INT: 26  
WIS: 69  
CHA: 16  
LUK: 13

“Well lads, I can say we’ve succeeded!” I cheered with a big smile. “Now, onto the dreaded notifications.” I said with a frown.

Notices:  
Unbox Mr. X loot bag!  
Tyrant Slayer title unlocked!  
Gun Affinity reached max Level!  
Choose new physical affinity!  
Ultimate Aim ability unlocked!  
Water Blade ability unlocked!  
Water Cannon ability unlocked!  
1 Gacha Token received for killing a boss!  
3 Gacha Tokens received for clearing your first dungeon!

“Alright, open that loot bag!” I yelled, the adrenaline still making me a bit twitchy.

[Loot bag Opened]  
T-Virus Syringe  
Mr. X’s Rocket Launcher  
Heavy Rockets x100  
Super Tyrant Form Genetic Mod  
Adaptable Inhibitor Uniform  
High Tier Med-Kit x10  
Fortnite 2  
Gacha Token x3

“Explain.”

[T-Virus Syringe]  
A syringe containing the Tyrant Virus. 

[Mr. X’s Rocket Launcher]  
A quad-chamber rocket launcher used by Mr. X in his fight against you. 

[Super Tyrant Form Genetic Mod]  
Allows User to mutate into a Super Tyrant form if their Inhibitor is removed, or if the User’s health drops below 10%.

[Adaptable Inhibitor Uniform]  
An adaptable form of the Inhibitor uniform worn by all 103 series T-Mutants. It can take the forms and strengths of any outfit. Strength only changes when it’s an upgrade. 

“Wow, that’s really nice!” I said. It was really nice. I mean, the Super Tyrant thing is really just a last resort, because there’s no way I’ll dip below 10% health by accident. And I’m pretty sure the Inhibitor suit was immune to gun fire. 

“Alright, bring me to the affinity page!” I requested. “Alright, It’s voice search right? Yeah, I think it is.” I said to myself. “Axe.”

[Skill added: Axe Affinity]

“Nice.” I said simply. I then broke all 7 of the Gacha Tokens I had gotten.

[Gacha Opened]  
Possessed Hatchet

[Gacha Opened]  
Red Plumber’s Hat

[Gacha Opened]  
Bastard  
5.45x39mm Rounds x600

[Gacha Opened]  
Winter Blast Plasmid

[Gacha Opened]  
Biomancy Magic Tomb

[Gacha Opened]  
Nun Robe

[Gacha Opened]  
Flood Spore Syringe

“I’m sorry, Flood Spore? That is the most dangerous thing yet.” I said in fear. “Well, I’ll sort this stuff out later, for now, I need to sleep.” I said as I relaxed into a church pew. “It’s the weekend tomorrow anyways.” I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. OMG HEROBRINE!!!1!!11!!

I woke up to the sound of purring. Well, not really purring, but close enough. I opened my eyes to find Bobert sprawled out across my chest. “Morning guys.” I said as I shifted a bit under Bobert. As he got up, I realized that I was naked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about putting clothes back on after my HEV suit got sent to my inventory.” I recalled. “I’m slimy now, thanks a lot Bobert.” I said as I tried to wipe off Bobert’s drool. I cast Water Beam, cleansing myself. I then put on the maid uniform. 

“So, I have stuff to do today.” I said, summoning one of the exorcists bodys from when we cleared the church. I drained it of ADAM with my harvester before putting back in my inventory. I downed the ADAM, moaning slightly as it went down.

“That stuff is the best.” I said as I brought out the Super Tyrant gene mod and the inhibitor thing. The inhibitor thing did its thing as it attached itself to my maid outfit. I then stabbed the gene mod into my arm, draining it.

“Nice. Now, I’m going to be leaving for the weekend, so you guys have to hold down the fort while I’m gone. Okay?” I requested them. They all seemed to be fine with it. “Wait, I’ll take you with me.” I said, putting Mr. B back in the coin.

I selected RWBY, and left.

“Eh, a desert? Really?” I asked. Was this the best they could come up with? I looked over to see a Grimm, which I killed with a Water Beam blast. “Goals for the weekend… kill every Grimm on the planet, recruit Ruby and possibly team RWBY, and take control of the Atlas army. I have a packed schedule.” I said to myself as I hacked into a beowolves head with my Possessed Hatchet. 

I flew up to see where I was. “Ah, the badlands. Should I try to kill Salem? Should I take a sip from the Grimm pool? Meh, who knows.” I said as I charged a ball of Holy Water the size of a small building. I fired it at the small army of grimm that were interested in me, only a handful surviving.

I equipped my HEV Suit, giving my inhibitor a second to get used to it. I kind of like this place, it’s nice. “Hey, a castle. I wonder who could live there?” I asked no one in particular. I headed over to the area. I teleported inside, cast observe, and teleported outside. 

Name: Salem  
Title: Queen of the Grimm  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human/ Grimm hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 529 [82%]  
HP: 20,992/20,992 [19.2 P/S]  
ARA: 623,523/623,523 [1,535 P/S]  
MP: 100/100 [10 P/M]  
AP: 91,389/91,389 [9.3 P/S]  
STR: 421  
DEX: 532  
INT: 693  
WIS: 492  
CHA: 701  
LUK: 126

“Ah, I see. Ya know what, I’m fine with going home.” I said as I teleported back home. I sat on a church pew, freeing Mr. B from the coin. “Well, I think I’m going to hang out in the End.” I said as I quick traveled to the End. “Alright, now, to find the police station.” I said with a smile.

Turns out it wasn’t that hard. The thing was one of the biggest buildings in the city. I walked into the building, the artificial light reflecting off of my HEV Suit. I walked up to the front desk, flying slightly so I could see over it. “Excuse me miss!” I said, making my presence known to the Ender girl running the front desk.

“Yes?” she asked. “Could I please request a meeting with Sheriff Semil?” I asked. “Name?” the girl asked. “Elizabeth Williams.” I said simply. “Oh, OH! Of course ma’am, he’s on floor fourteen, third room down on your left. “Thank you!” I said with a smile. I then flew out the door, flying up to the room's window. I knocked politely. Selim whipped around, looking at his window in surprise. He walked over and opened it.

“Nice weather we’re having, isn’t it?” I asked as I walked into the office. “I suppose so.” He agreed. “So, can I get a job?” I asked. “I’d give it to you, I really would, but the entirety of the End is under control by a new tyrant. Herobrine himself.” He said with a frown. “So where is he?” I asked. “The Nether, in his fortress. You couldn’t really be considering fighting Herobrine could you? He’s quite a bit stronger than the old dragon.” He said with worry.

“Ah, don’t worry! I can handle it.” I said with a smile. “...In the bottom of the station we have a portal. It’s hooked up to the main Nether base held by Anti-Mobs. Villagers, Humans, all that sort. We’ll send you through, but you best be careful.” He said, handing me a key. “Of course! I’ll come back with his head on a pike!” I said with a smile, heading to the portal. I made it there, putting the key into the frame.

The portal sputtered to life, so I hopped through it.

[Quest Started]  
Free Minecraftia  
Objective: Kill Herobrine.  
Bonus Objective 1: Kill all the enemies in Herobrine’s fortress.  
Bonus Objective 2: Free Alex from the dungeon. 

Reward:   
Savior of Minecraftia Title  
Health Booster  
Herobrine’s Magic Affinity  
Gacha Token x3  
Bonus Reward 1:  
Mob Genocider Title  
Doom Slayer’s Chainsaw  
Gacha Token x2  
Bonus Reward 2:   
Dream cosplay

“Nice.”

I was met with quite the busy place. Humans, villagers, hot elf girls that couldn’t be over eighteen. This place had them all. Wait… how am I supposed to find the fortress? I looked up to see a giant tower. “I bet the person up there knows!” I said with a cheer. I flew up, crashing through it into a meeting room. “Oh, hi.” I said sheepishly at the shocked faces of the people inside. “So, uh… you guys wanna give me the location of Herobrine's castle?” I asked with a smile.

“Who the hell are you!?” A man in iron armor asked. “I’m Elizabeth Williams, Liberator of the end and soon to be slayer of Herobrine.” I said with a smile. “Oh, you’re that girl that killed the dragon a couple days ago. Listen, I doubt you could even get close to Herobrine.” another man said with a frown. I know this man. I quickly cast observe.

Name: Steve Jacobs  
Title: The Diamond Warrior  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 54 [23%]  
HP: 12,831/12,831 [45.2 P/S]  
MP: 4,131/4,131 [6.4 P/S]  
AP: 3,563/3,563 [4.7 P/S]  
STR: 63  
DEX: 34  
INT: 45  
WIS: 47  
CHA: 25  
LUK: 17

“Ah, if it isn’t Steve, The Diamond Warrior. I’d ask for your autograph, but it’s really not too important to me. Now, could you please give me the location of Herobrine's castle?” I requested again. “Your funeral lady.” A man said as he threw me a map. “Oh, thanks!” I said with a smile. I then flew out the window.

“Alrighty then!” I said as I looked over the map. I then looked in the direction that I was supposed to go. I began flying, ready for the easy fight ahead of me.

It didn’t take long for me to get there.which was convenient. I walked up to the door of the fortress. I lifted my hand and began charging a shot from Water Cannon. I fired it after about a minute of charging. The blast decimated the gate and the wall around it, allowing me to enter. I activated Seven Eyes of the End, the eyes making an arch behind me.

“Hey Herobrine! You home?” I yelled as my turrets shredded through Ghasts and Blazes. I pulled out Mr. X’s Rocket Launcher, aiming it at the main doors to the castle section of the fortress. I fired, destroying the doors. “Knock Knock!” I yelled as I walked in. I used the coin to summon Mr. Bubbles. “Kill everything except the orange hair girl.” I told him as I walked into the area. 

I swapped my launcher for my Plasma Cutter, firing at a magma cube. I kept walking, my turrets doing most of the work. “So this is the one who dares to challenge me? A child?” A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Herobrine himself. “Yep, that’s me!” I said with a smile. While he talked, I cast observe.

Name: Herobrine  
Title: Scourge of Minecraftia  
Gender: Male  
Race: Corrupted Human  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 78 [31%]  
HP: 102,282/102,282 [87.3 P/S]  
MP: 293,391/293,391 [102.4 P/S]  
AP: 50,312/50,312 [34.2 P/S]  
STR: 53  
DEX: 58  
INT: 75  
WIS: 51  
CHA: 34  
LUK: 19

“Alright, alright, I get it, you like the sound of your own voice.” I said with a frown. “Now shut up and fight me!” I yelled, drawing my Ion Laser. I used my Holy Water Ammo to fire it. Holiness cleans corruption right? He shrieked, bringing up a sword of lava which evaporated my ammo. “Oh come on!” I yelled. I swapped over to my Possessed Hatchet, meeting his blade. 

Our weapons crackled with great intensity. He was pushing me back slowly. I dumped 30 points into strength so I could turn the tables. That crossed with my HEV Suit was plenty enough to push him back. He shot a magic bolt at me, which I dodged. I recast my ender turret things, having them concentrate fire on Herobrine.

I brought out Mr. X’s Rocket Launcher, firing all 4 heavy rockets from the chamber. I hit all four of them. I was about to cast observe when a very angry Herobrine came flying out of the dust, jamming his sword through my chest cavity. I let my gun fall to the ground, coming up with a devious plan. Just as he believed I was dying, which I was, but be quiet, I brought out my Hunter Blunderbuss. I fired the weapon right on the side of his head.

He was sent flying back, his sword going with him. I ate a gapple, improving my health regen. I then cast observe on Herobrine, who was standing up. 

Name: Herobrine  
Title: Scourge of Minecraftia  
Gender: Male  
Race: Corrupted Human  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil   
Level: 78 [31%]  
HP: 56,342/102,282 [87.3 P/S]  
MP: 293,391/293,391 [102.4 P/S]  
AP: 48,413/50,312 [34.2 P/S]  
STR: 53  
DEX: 58  
INT: 75  
WIS: 51  
CHA: 34  
LUK: 19

Half way. Nice. “You will not win, child.” he said simply. I was about to laugh when I heard a click. I looked down, noticing that the floor was hissing. I quickly sent my weapons back to my inventory. The floor exploded, sending my flying. I hit the ground back first, feeling something crack.

“Stats.” I demanded.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Tyrant Slayer  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 27 [83%]  
HP: 4,126/5,084 [5.9 P/S]  
ARA: 23/1,345 [1.1 P/S]  
MP: 8,633/12,923 [5.8 P/S]  
EVE: 150/150 [40 P/M]  
SLT: 100/100 [12 P/M]  
AP: 3,643/5,794 [2.4 P/S]  
STR: 55  
DEX: 21  
INT: 24  
WIS: 31  
CHA: 52  
LUK: 21

Points: 23

“Good enough!” I yelled as I drew my Ion Laser. I spotted Herobrine in the distance. He looked surprised that I was still alive. I fired the weapon with it’s base ammo, the laser much more intense this way. The laser impacted him, sending him back slightly before he angled it away from himself. I swapped over to my hatchet, charging forwards with my wings. I met his sword with a loud clang.

I grabbed him by the neck, throwing him down to the ground. I emptied 4 more rockets onto him with my launcher. I then cast Holy Lightning upon him a few times, followed by Electro Bolt. I then folded up my wings, allowing me to slam into the ground, right on top of him. I lifted my hatchet and began to brutally hack away at his face. 

I barely noticed a pop up telling me that all the mobs were dead. I was sent flying off of Herobrine by a blast of something. I stood up, only to see I was surrounded by beds. Numerous shadow figures slept in them, causing them to detonate. 

I was sent flying up, hitting the ceiling of the Nether. I fell down, slowing myself with my wings. I landed on the ground, emptying my Bastard into Herobrine's chest, the SMG clearing out quickly. I grabbed my Plasma Cutter, firing twice into his face.

I flew up, charging Water Cannon and activating V.A.T.S. My theory was proven right when Water Cannon charged normally in slowed time. I deactivated V.A.T.S when I had a water ball the size of my house above me. I fired the shot, an explosion going off. A large crater was left with Herobrine in the center. I walked forwards, decapitating him with a sing from my Hatchet.

“BOOM! Let’s fucking GOOO!!!” I cheered, putting my weapon away. I headed over to the castle, quickly finding the dungeon and finding an unconscious Alex next to Mr. B. I picked up the girl and put Mr. B back in the coin.

I flew back to the Nether base with Herobrines head on a pike. I walked in, people staring in awe. I flew up to the tower, throwing Alex at the still talking idiots in the tower. “My funeral is postponed.” I said as I flew back out of the tower, heading back through the portal to the End.

I decided to take a moment to rest before I headed back to see Sheriff Selim.

[Objective complete!]  
All Objectives achieved!  
Rewards added to inventory!

I quickly put on the Dream cosplay, the one thing I remembered. I also remember the Chainsaw, but I’ll take that out later. Honestly, this all can wait, I just wanna see what I got. I quickly teleported to the church. “I’m home everyone!” I cheered as I freed Mr. B. “Alright, stats.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Savior of Minecraftia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Human/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 35 [46%]  
HP: 3,424/9,827 [7.2 P/S]  
ARA: 127/2,827 [3.2 P/S]  
MP: 12,532/25,542 [19.3 P/S]  
EVE: 161/175 [1.1 P/S]  
SLT: 105/105 [15 P/M]  
AP: 4,213/7,234 [6.9 P/S]  
STR: 67  
DEX: 32  
INT: 31  
WIS: 40  
CHA: 73  
LUK: 30

Points: 72

“Nice!” I said, noticing my AP regen. “Alright, notifications?” I requested. 

Notices:  
Unbox Herobrine Loot Bag!  
Collect Health Booster!  
Unlocked Herobrine’s Magic Affinity!  
Unlocked TNT Trap!  
Unlocked Bed Trap!  
Received Gacha Token x5!

“Open the loot bag.” I requested.

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Boiling Blood Blade  
Corrupted Blood Genetic Mod  
Corrupted Machine Pistol  
Bone Bullets x800  
Suspicious Panties  
Enchanted Golden Apple x10  
Gacha Token x3

“Details.”

[Boiling Blood Blade]  
A blade wielded by Herobrine. It burns so aggressively it can evaporate water.

[Corrupted Blood Genetic Mod]  
Allows User to corrupt themselves for a power boost, for a price.

[Corrupted Machine Pistol]  
A fleshy machine pistol. Fires bullets forged from bone.

[Suspicious Panties]  
Panties with an inaudible vibrating Dildo facing inwards. 

“Nice to all of them, although I think I’ll hold off on two of them.” I said, eyeing up two specific items. “Alright, onto my stack of Gacha Tokens.” I said, breaking all eight of them.

[Gacha Opened]  
M2 Browning Machine Gun  
.50 BMG x1000

[Gacha Opened]  
Saw Cleaver

[Gacha Opened]  
Rusty’s Real Deal Baseball

[Gacha Opened]  
10,000,000,000 V-Bucks

[Gacha Opened]  
Nokia 3310

[Gacha Opened]  
Venomous Bite Genetic Mod

[Gacha Opened]  
Incinerate! Plasmid

[Gacha Opened]  
Spartan Genetic Mod

“All very nice.” I said as I drained another exorcist of ADAM. I drank the liquid, letting out a fairly long moan. “Ah.” I simply said. I then summoned four needles. Winter Blast, Venomous Bite, Incinerate!, and Spartan gene mod. I slammed them into my arm one after the other. “I feel like a druggy now!” I said. I think I grew a few centimetres, but I was still nice and small. 

“I probably should have read through that.” I said to myself. “Stats.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Savior of Minecraftia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 35 [46%]  
HP: 10,122/9,122 [7.2 P/S]  
ARA: 2,827/2,827 [3.2 P/S]  
MP: 25,542/25,542 [19.3 P/S]  
EVE: 175/175 [1.1 P/S]  
SLT: 105/105 [15 P/M]  
AP: 7,234/7,234 [6.9 P/S]  
STR: 81  
DEX: 35  
INT: 32  
WIS: 42  
CHA: 73  
LUK: 36

Points: 72

“Why didn’t my species catch that? Probably because Spartans are so similar to humans.” I said to myself. I pulled out the health booster from earlier. “Details?”

[Health Booster]  
Instantly raises health by 10,000 permanently. Makes Health regen go up by 20 as well. 

“Oh wow!” I yelled as I jammed the needle into my arm. “Stats?” 

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Savior of Minecraftia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 35 [46%]  
HP: 20,122/20,122 [27.2 P/S]  
ARA: 2,827/2,827 [3.2 P/S]  
MP: 25,542/25,542 [19.3 P/S]  
EVE: 175/175 [1.1 P/S]  
SLT: 105/105 [15 P/M]  
AP: 7,234/7,234 [6.9 P/S]  
STR: 81  
DEX: 35  
INT: 32  
WIS: 42  
CHA: 73  
LUK: 36

Points: 72

“Oh, that is very nice.” I said with a smile. “I think I’ll go to sleep now.” I said as I laid onto a pew. I felt Bobert cuddle up onto my chest. I wonder what I’ll do tomorrow.


	8. PvP skills

“I have awoken!” I yelled as I teleported out from under Bobert. “What’s on the old schedule today?” I wondered aloud. I browsed through my inventory, looking for something interesting. I settled on the T-Virus syringe. “One more for the catalog!” I cheered as I shoved the syringe into my arm.

[Race Customization]  
Current: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid

Available:   
Human   
Little Sister  
Enderman  
G-Mutant  
Spartan  
T-Mutant

“I’ll keep it the same for now.” I said simply. “Alright, I’m gonna go into RWBY, and I’m going to book it away from Salem’s place as fast as I can. Then I’ll go do other stuff.” I said aloud, my genius plan already forming nicely. I fast traveled to RWBY and bolted. It didn’t take long for me to get away. I eventually slowed down, coming to rest in a settlement.

Now, I may not be here to end the human race, but I would like to see just how strong a hunter is. And I’m sure no one would notice the loss of one settlement. I swapped into my HEV Suit, granting my Inhibitor a second to fix itself to the new outfit. 

I walked into the settlement, decapitating the first person I saw with my Saw Cleaver. I did the same to the next one. I cast TNT Trap under a few buildings, causing them to detonate. “Is there even a hunter in this place?” I asked no one in particular. I turned around just in time to block the downwards swing of a large greatsword.

I shoved the man back with my Saw Cleaver and cast observe. 

Name: Jacob Vermillion   
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 14 [34%]  
HP: 743/743 [10 P/M]  
ARA: 8,425/8,425 [57 P/M]  
MP: 100 [0 P/M]  
AP: 1,341/1,341  
STR: 24  
DEX: 12  
INT: 11  
WIS: 14  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 10

“Oh, that’s pathetic.” I simply said. I then flew up, activated V.A.T.S and began charging Water Cannon. After I had a fairly large ball of water, I fired it downwards and deactivated V.A.T.S. The settlement was no more. “Stats?” 

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Savior of Minecraftia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 36 [53%]  
HP: 20,934/20,934 [27.8 P/S]  
ARA: 4,536/4,536 [4.7 P/S]  
MP: 25,911/25,911 [19.6 P/S]  
EVE: 175/175 [1.2 P/S]  
SLT: 105/105 [16 P/M]  
AP: 7,723/7,723 [7 P/S]  
STR: 82  
DEX: 37  
INT: 34  
WIS: 43  
CHA: 76  
LUK: 37

Points: 76

“Does killing Aura users make my Aura grow faster or something?” I asked. 

[Semblance Discovered]  
Killing Aura Users makes your own Aura grow far faster.

“Nice.” I simply said. “Alright, now, where the hell would I find Beacon?” I asked myself. As I flew through the sky, I noticed another settlement. “If they didn’t want me to kill them, they’d have more defenses against incredibly powerful water attacks.” I said simply as I charged Water Cannon and destroyed the settlement.

[Quest Started]  
I’m The Good Guy  
Objective: Destroy 10 Settlements  
Bonus Objective: Don’t take any damage

Reward:  
Scourge of Frontier Title  
Steel Ball Ability  
Gacha Token x1  
Bonus Reward:  
Random Companion  
Steel Balls 

“Oh, nice! I can definitely do this.” I said with a smile. I leveled another settlement with Holy Lightning. “So that’s three.” I said simply as I went on the hunt for more settlements. I found another one. This one I cast a large TNT Trap under. Its detonation was spectacular. In the next one I simply killed everyone with Silver Chariot, hopefully max leveling it.

“Halfway there.” I said as I searched for the next one. This was honestly very relaxing. I’m kind of used to very close fights, so this really is just a break. A peaceful slaughter. I walked into the next Settlement, exclusively using The Doom Slayer’s Chainsaw to kill things. I was pretty good at this whole murder thing.

“Yo, can something please stand at least a small challenge?” I asked as I cut a man in half at the waist. Another settlement down. I headed to the next one, using exploding beds this time. “This is already getting repetitive.” I said with a sigh. I destroyed the next two with Water Cannon. 

“Alright, last one!” I said as I walked into the settlement. I froze a man with a winter blast, shattering him with a back hand. I cast a few holy spears, firing them into different homes. “You.” A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in a set of armor. 

{It seems you’ve found a version RWBY occupied by another gamer. Hopefully you can kill him. Once he’s killed, the world will reset to the beginning of cannon.}

I quickly cast observe.

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Race: Human/ Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 21,323/21,323 [19.4 P/S]  
ARA: 20,745/20,745 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 19,653/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 12,234/12,234 [10.7 P/S]  
STR: 78  
DEX: 32  
INT: 27  
WIS: 38  
CHA: 32  
LUK: 25

Points: 23

Does he have a different system?

{Yes. He appears to have one that’s reinforcing his goody toe-shoes atitude. Killing another gamer will give you quite the bonus by the way.}

“Alrighty then, didn’t expect to see another epic gamer here.” I said with a smile. “You are a cruel, vile woman. You have slaughtered beings far weaker than you, I will-” “Bruh, shut up. I can see why you haven’t fallen yet. I’m going to kill you for that sweet bonus now!” I cheered, I killed the last man in the settlement, ending my quest. 

[Quest Compete!]  
All objectives achieved!  
Rewards Added to Inventory!

I then went into motion launching forwards. He drew a sword made of light, but I met it with my Saw Cleaver. I grabbed my Plasma Cutter with my off hand, firing it as his chest twice before he kicked me away.

I brought up my Ion Laser, firing at him. The laser cleaved through his body, hitting a tree on the other side. He brought a potion to his mouth, downing it in one gulp. I teleported behind him, slamming my fist into the back of his head. I hacked at his back with Silver Chariot, only for him to bend his arms backwards and slam an armored fist into my face. 

I jumped back, bringing out Mr. X’s Rocket Launcher. I fired all four rockets at Jimmy. He dodged two, but the others hit their mark. One of his legs was sent flying. He was about to down a potion, but I activated V.A.T.S, charging up Water Cannon. I deactivated V.A.T.S, only to fire Water Cannon. He was sent flying back.

I fired an armada of Holy Spears, all of them, flying in his direction. As the dust settled, Ruby Rose herself was standing in front of him, her body full of holes. She fell over, dead. “Yikes.” I said with a smile. He roared in rage, bolting forwards. He used his sword to cleave one of my arms off, then cut me in half at the waist. I grabbed a High Tier Med-Kit, using it quickly. My body healed fully.

I stood up just in time to block a swing of his blade. My Saw Cleaver creaked under the force he was putting off. I quickly cast observe.

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Race: Human/ Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 10,352/21,323 [24.5 P/S]  
ARA: 941/20,745 [20.8 P/S]  
MP: 16,341/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 4,632/12,234 [10.7 P/S]  
STR: 123  
DEX: 12  
INT: 10  
WIS: 50  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 25

Points: 0

I dashed backwards, only to teleport behind him. I buried my Possessed Hatchet in his back, then kicked it to make it go deeper. I cast Electro bolt on him, causing him to seize up. I slammed him onto the ground, then curb stomped his head. His armor broke, leaving him some bland clothing. I was about to decapitate him with my chainsaw, but I found myself pierced by numerous spears. I was then hit by a bolt of lightning.

“You will perish for your sins fiend!” He yelled. I cast observe again.

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Race: Angel  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 10,352/21,323 [24.5 P/S]  
ARA: 941/20,745 [20.8 P/S]  
MP: 16,341/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 4,632/12,234 [10.7 P/S]  
STR: 123  
DEX: 12  
INT: 10  
WIS: 50  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 25

Points: 0

White wings burst out of his back, he then flew up slightly. “Stats.” I demanded.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Savior of Minecraftia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 41 [21%]  
HP: 4,879/29,422 [31.6 P/S]  
ARA: 1,323/21,867 [3.2 P/S]  
MP: 10,732/34,512 [30.9 P/S]  
EVE: 112/185 [1.5 P/S]  
SLT: 110/110 [16 P/M]  
AP: 2,314/17,421 [10.8 P/S]  
STR: 91  
DEX: 39  
INT: 38  
WIS: 49  
CHA: 80  
LUK: 38

Points: 126

Damn, almost went below 10%. That wouldn’t have been good. I cast Winter Blast. It didn’t freeze him entirely, but it did freeze his lower half. I shot it with my Bastard, shattering it. I dashed forwards, slamming my fist onto his face repeatedly. 

I brought out my M2 Browning, and started emptying it into his face. I swapped over to my Saw Cleaver, and with one final swing, I took his head off. “HA! Take that!” I yelled, stuffing the body in my inventory. I was then teleported back to the church. 

“BOOM! I have succeeded in killing a fellow gamer!” I cheered. “Alright, I’ll deal with the stuff I got from the quest first.” I said to myself. “I’ll take my random companion.” I said aloud.

[Companion Gained!]  
Necromorph Twitcher

I turned to see one of the twitching creatures. “I’m going to call you Spinal Column!” I said with a smile.

[100 affection reached with Spinal Column]

[Reward Gained for reaching 50 affection]

[Speed Dating]  
Gain affection with fast creatures twice as fast.

[Reward Gained for reaching 100 affection]

[Speed Demon- Level 1]  
Cost: 1,000 AP P/S  
Speed is quadrupled while active.

“Nice.” I said. I then cast observe.

Name: Spinal Column  
Gender: Male  
Race: Necromorph  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 20 [0%]  
HP: 10,000/10,000 [10 P/S]  
MP: 1,000/1,000 [1.5 P/S]  
AP: 50,000/50,000 [75 P/S]   
STR: 40  
DEX: 95  
INT: 5  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 5  
LUK: 10

“How nice, you started off at level twenty. So I guess you’re the fast type, eh?” I said as I looked up at the tall figure. “Hmm, I’ll have to find a way to get rid of that stench at some point.” I said as I looked at the rotten figure. “Well, no matter. Onto the other stuff.” I said with a smile. “Stats.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 53 [1%]  
HP: 38,122/38,122 [37.9 P/S]  
ARA: 30,067/30,067 [15.6 P/S]  
MP: 47,524/47,524 [45.5 P/S]  
EVE: 200/200 [1.9 P/S]  
SLT: 150/150 [50 P/M]  
AP: 23,431/23,431 [17.8 P/S]  
STR: 102  
DEX: 45  
INT: 46  
WIS: 60  
CHA: 95  
LUK: 41

Points: 15

“Very nice! Now, notifications please.”

Notices:  
Silver Chariot reached max level!  
Water Cannon reached max level!  
Aura Affinity reached max level, choose a new defensive affinity!  
5 Gacha Tokens received for killing a fellow gamer!  
1 Gacha Token received for killing your first gamer!  
1 Epic Gacha Token received from condensing all of the dead players items!

“I’ll choose a new defense affinity now.” I said as the stupid voice search menu showed up. “Powered armor.”

[Skill Added: Power Armor Affinity]  
[Skill Added: Overboost]  
[Skill Added: Power Surge]

“Very nice.” I said with a smile. “Alright, time to break my 8 Gacha Tokens.” I said as I broke them.

[Gacha Opened]  
Power Armor Frame- Fallout 4  
Fusion Core x5

[Gacha Opened]  
Black Knight Greataxe

[Gacha Opened]  
Nemesis Alpha Parasite

[Gacha Opened]  
Robotic Maid

[Gacha Opened]  
105 mm M101A1 Howitzer: Mobile Edition  
105 mm shells x50

[Gacha Opened]  
Peppermill Crank Gun  
.50 rounds x1000

[Gacha Opened]  
CHEESE BAGEL

[Epic Gacha Opened]  
Millennium Eye

“Holy shit, the Millennium Eye!? The other stuff is great and all, but the Millennium Eye!?” I yelled out in shock. The things I could do with that item. It didn’t matter if I lost an eye for it. I summoned the item into my hand. “So… Do I rip my eye out?” I asked myself. I decided on yes, so I used marble on my eye, tearing it out with the power of the Spin. I then shoved the golden eye into my skull. Pictures started flying through my vision. I felt my body go limp, I then fell unconscious. Yet again.


	9. Making a Child and Killing a Nun

“Ugh… Time?” 

[6:01 am]

“Nice.” I said as I stretched a bit. I swapped into my maid uniform. “Wait, I can see through the eye? Cool.” I said as I poked the eye. I let my hair fall back over it. “Well, I have school today, and I still have to get home. So, I’ll see you all later!” I said as I waved to my four companions. We’ll probably try and clear another dungeon tonight.

I made my way home, walking in and heading to the bathroom. “Alright, gotta do this quick!” I said to myself. I stripped naked, sprayed myself clean, and put my school uniform on. Thankfully my inhibitor fixed itself to the outfit. 

I still had an hour left to do whatever. I decided to summon the robot maid from last night. I did so. It didn't look like a robot. It looked like your everyday woman in a French Maid uniform. Well, the face was lacking in emotion, but whatever. “I’ll call you Millicent.” I said simply. I then cast observe.

Name: Millicent  
Gender: Female  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 40 [0%]  
HP: 25,000/25,000 [40 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 25,000/25,000 [40 P/S]  
STR: 80  
DEX: 40  
INT: 25  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

“Huh, I didn’t expect you to be capable of combat.” I said in surprise. “I am capable of doing anything you want me to, Ms. Williams.” She replied with a monotone voice. “Interesting.” I said simply. “Well, could you stay here, and perhaps clean the house?” I requested. “Of course, Ms. Williams.” She said simply. She then went about doing just that.

“Thank you Millicent.” I said as I checked the time again. Time for school. I walked out the door, making it to the school quickly. I headed over to my first class. I sat beside Koneko as always. “New hair.” She said, as if it was a statement rather than a question. “Yeah, I decided to switch it up a bit!” I said with a smile. It was at this moment I came up with a devious, long term goal. I would recruit the cat girl loli as a sex toy in the future.

“...Want some candy?” I asked, pulling a wrapped candy that had dropped from a zombie back in the dungeon. The loli nodded, taking the candy. I'm 99% sure that if I give her enough of these things, I’ll succeed in that goal. I soon receded into my head, desperately waiting for school to end.

-many depraved hours later-

I sighed silently, walking away from the school with a smile. The second I got home, I collapsed onto my couch. “Welcome home, Ms. Williams.” Millicent greeted with her monotone voice. “Hello Millicent.” I greeted with a smile. “Would you care for a cup of wine?” She asked. We have wine? “Yes please.” I answered simply. She disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a wine glass.

She sat it down beside me, and began pouring wine from her… finger? Cool. “Thank you Millicent.” I said with a smile as I took a sip of the wine. “Of course Ms. Williams.” she said as she walked off to do… whatever it is she does. I finished off the wine, then swapped into my HEV Suit. “I’ll be gone for a little while Millicent, if anyone drops by, tell them I told them to get the fuck off my property.” I said with a smile. “I will see to it, Ms. Williams.” she said with a nod. I smiled again, then headed to the church.

I threw the doors open with a smile. “I’m back with a genius plan!” I yelled as I entered the area. My companions all made their own greetings as I walked in. I walked downstairs, grabbed the sacred gear extractor, and brought it upstairs, slamming it onto the ground. I then brought the corpse of my fellow gamer out of my inventory.

“Alrighty then, not much to work with. Sure hope this works.” I said with a smile, using a Med-Kit to regen the body of the angelic gamer. I used my bolter to stick the corpse to the sacred gear extractor. “Alright, that stupid this should be enough to hold him here.” I said as I cast observe on the corpse. 

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Race: Angel  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 0/21,323 [19.4 P/S]  
ARA: 0/20,745 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 0/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 0/12,234 [10.7 P/S]  
STR: 101  
DEX: 32  
INT: 27  
WIS: 38  
CHA: 32  
LUK: 25

“So that rage filled thing has ended. Good.” I said with a smile. “Alright, now I’m gonna have to swap my species really fast to do this. So let’s hope I can do it.” I said with mild worry. I quickly used my Race changer to change into a T-Mutant. I stabbed a needle into my arm, drawing some blood. I then swapped back to a spartan little sister hybrid thing. 

“Hey, I did it. Details?”

[Second-Hand T-Virus Syringe- 103 Model]  
A strain of the T-Virus gained from a 103 Model’s bloodstream. Still works for infecting, but not for scientific analysis.

“Good!” I said with a smile. “Alright, step one, bring him back to life.” I said as I retrieved the only revive serum I had. It had dropped from a zombie in the dungeon by pure rng. I stabbed the serum into his body, smiling all the while.

“W-what the hell!? Where am I!?” I answered him by injecting him with the T-Virus syringe. “Oh, that’s gruesome!” I cheered as his body became more fitting of a 103 Model, his angelic wings turning black. I cast observe again.

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Race: Tyrant Mutant- 103 Series/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 72,414/72,414 [76.2 P/S]  
ARA: 20,745/20,745 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 19,653/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 30,817/30,817 [48.2 P/S]  
STR: 161  
DEX: 15  
INT: 5  
WIS: 40  
CHA: 5  
LUK: 25

“Very nice! Now.” I brought out the Nemesis Parasite. “Here we go!” I said as I lifted the parasitic creature up to Jimmy’s neck. I giggled a little as it broke into the neck, attaching itself to the spine. “Alright, did that work?” I asked aloud. I cast observe.

Name: Jimmy Crimson  
Gender: Male  
Race: Nemesis-T Type/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 29 [34%]  
HP: 132,823/132,823 [109.6 P/S]  
ARA: 20,745/20,745 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 19,653/19,653 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 60,813/60,813 [76.9 P/S]  
STR: 189  
DEX: 20  
INT: 30  
WIS: 42  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 25

“Ahem. Parasite, I am your mother, you are my child. Your name is Null.” I said with complete and total authority. This better work. And I wasn’t lying, this creature is in a small part my DNA, so he’s my child in a sense.

[100 Affection gained with Null]

[Reward gained for reaching 50 Affection]

[Necrophile]  
Affection is gained with undead twice as fast.

[Reward gained for reaching 100 Affection]

[Nemesis Inhibitor Uniform]  
An Inhibitor worn by Nemesis-T Type infected.

“Lovely! A new companion for my quest to… I don’t have an end goal yet, but whatever!” I said with a smile. Now that I had a second, I realized just why I had gotten the inhibitor. Null was completely naked. I used my gamer abilities to equip the Inhibitor onto him. I kind of regret introducing myself as his mother, because he has some hardware that I wouldn’t have minded taking for a spin. 

I was about to walk outside when I heard talking. I peered outside, eyeing up the two idiots outside of the Church. Issei and Asia, two main characters. Is Issei a Devil in this timeline? I mean, I did kill the Fallen, but Rias is a pretty desperate bitch. I watched as the two separated. I looked down at Asia as nothing more than a healing ability that I really needed. As soon as she walked into the building, I grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face into a wall, knocking her out.

“Null, please vacate the cross.” I requested. He ripped his hands off of the cross walking forwards and to the side, granting me access.

I threw Asia on the cross. “Now how the hell do I turn this thing on?” I asked as I brushed my hand over it. “Blood sacrifice?” I asked as I slit my hand open and rubbed it on the stone. That seemed to do something, as her body started to glow slightly. I noticed two rings start to poke out of her chest. “Hey, it worked!” I said as I ripped the rings out. I stored her body away in my inventory. 

I absorbed the rings, smiling at the easiness of the event. Was it cruel? Yes. Do I care? Hell no! “Well, I’m going home, you all stay here and do… whatever it is you all do.” I said as I walked out of the Church. I swapped into a normal dress as I walked home. I made home relatively quickly.

“Welcome home, Ms. Williams.” Millicent greeted as I walked through the door. “Hey Millicent.” I greeted back as I flopped onto the couch. “Out of curiosity, why do you have a gender, but George doesn’t?” I asked, truthfully confused over the idea. “I am meant to serve your every need. I have realistic versions of female sex organs for the use of sexual pleasuring. George on the other hand is a Combat machine whose clothing is built in.” She explained simply. “Oh.” I simply said.

I can satisfy my sex drive later though. For now I want to read through this Biomancy tomb. “Millicent, please sit on the coach.” I requested. She did so without hesitation. I hopped up off the coach, only to pounce onto her.

I pushed her back a bit into the couch, before I turned around and snuggled into her lap. “The wonders of being under five feet tall.” I said as I pulled out the Biomancy book. “It’s gonna be a long night.” I said with a sigh.


	10. Getting an EPIC Duos dub!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has exactly 2222 words according to google docs.

“I did it, at long last!” I cheered. Biomany had been tricky to learn, as it didn’t have specific spells. Instead it was sort of a guessing game. You do something and hope for the best. So basically the book was a tutorial for a sandbox game.

I stood up off of Millicent, my bones popping from the sudden movement. I switched into my school uniform, my inhibitory quickly fixing to it. I checked the time. 7 am, looks like I’ll be just in time. I quickly skipped to school, taking a seat beside Koneko, handing her a candy. She took it graciously.

[5 affection gained with Koneko]

I knew it! I settled back into my seat, ready for the curse of school. I was drawn from my peace by the voice of Sona over the speakers. “Could all student council members please report to the Council room?” She requested. Fuck. I stood up out of my seat, and left the classroom. I walked into the council room with a smile on my face that had become my face in a sense.

It would seem like I’m last to arrive. The rest of them probably used magic circles to teleport. I took a seat in a chair that was off to the side of the room. Sona basically had called us all there to receive a shit ton of work. I decided to use the Millennium Eye to peer into Sona’s head. Ah, so it is her plan to reincarnate me. Interesting. 

I took the work she gave me with a big smile. I think the rest of the council is really buying my act, as they all smiled just a bit. I set out to complete the club check ups. I made it through most of them without incident, so all was well. The last one on the list was the occult research club. Joy.

I made it there relatively quickly, walking in the door with my normal smile. “Hello hello! I’m here for the weekly check up on the club's progression!” I said with a smile. Rias was sitting at the main desk, thankfully not in the shower. It would seem Issei is here as well, meaning he’s a devil.

I quickly cast observe on Rias.

Name: Rias Gremory  
Gender: Female  
Race: Devil  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 19 [12%]  
HP: 8,324/8,324 [24 P/S]  
MP: 12,127/12,127 [37 P/S]  
AP: 2,194/2,194 [12 P/S]  
STR: 17  
DEX: 25  
INT: 23  
WIS: 18  
CHA: 40  
LUK: 101

Wow, that’s truthfully pathetic. Of course luck is her best stat. “Yes, I have the report right here.” She said, handing me a folder with a few papers. “Thank you very much Rias, have a lovely day!” I cheered with false enthusiasm. I walked out of the room before she could try and get me to stay and have a chat with her.

I sighed in relief when I managed to leave the room unhampered. I made it back to the council room, and handed Sona the documents. I then left, seeing as school was over.

“Hello Ms. Williams, welcome home.” Millicent greeted. “Hi Millicent.” I greeted in return. “You up for coming with me and the rest of the group to clear a dungeon?” I asked her. “Of course, Ms. Williams.” She said. “Alright, please come with me.” I requested as I headed out the door. I took note of Rias’ familiar following me.

What a bother. I do believe that the familiar will stop once I reach holy ground. I guess this means they know I have a maid though, which sucks because having a maid is pretty suspicious for someone like me. 

I walked into the church, proven right by the creature not following me in. I closed the doors behind me, opting to flick the lightswitch for light. “I have returned!” I said with a smile, already opening up the dungeon menu.

[Dungeons Available]  
Skeleton Dungeon- Easy  
Splicer Dungeon- Easy  
Zombie Dungeon- Medium  
Resident Evil Dungeon- Hard

I selected the skeleton dungeon, having us all teleport there. “Alright, same deal as last time, kill everything that isn’t each other.” I ordered my assortment of allies. The skeletons were rather weak, though they had more variety than the zombies had. I learned the hard way that they’re smarter than zombies as well when a skeleton sniper almost killed me with a headshot. 

It was actually really fun to let loose like this. It’s been a while since I’ve had this many enemies to just butcher through. I was currently wearing my HEV Suit which counted as Powered Armor, so I had been able to test out the new abilities I had gotten. One of my big things was using everything so I could level it all up. I had also parted with a handful of weapons, giving Mr. X’s Rocket launcher to Null, and Millicent the Bastard SMG.

I tore the skull of a skeleton tank off, throwing it to the side. The bastard was strong, but not strong enough. I chucked it behind me, hearing it shatter on the ground. I believe we must be getting close to the end of the dungeon, as the waves are getting harder and harder.

It was at this moment that the enemies started to thin out. “This happened last time too. I think the boss is coming!” I said with a determined smile. Nothing they throw at us could pose even the smallest threat.

[Warning, double boss wave incoming.]

“What the hell does that mean!?” I yelled aloud.

{It means a secondary boss will by fighting you as well as a normal one.}

“Oh, darn.” I simply said. The first thing I noticed was the recognizable form of Skeletron Prime. I cast observe on the flying, mechanical skull. 

Name: Skeletron Prime  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 40  
HP: 75,000/75,000 [25 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 50,000/50,000 [20 P/S]  
STR: 75  
DEX: 80  
INT: 10  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“Well, where’s the other guy?” I asked. Suddenly, the ground at the edge of the forest-like dungeon began to crack, giving way to a massive figure coming out of the ground. Did they send a Dark Souls boss at me!? I quickly cast observe.

Name: High Lord Wolnir  
Race: Skeleton  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 75  
HP: 120,000/120,000 [0 P/M]  
MP: 100,000/100,000 [90 P/S]  
AP: 50,000/50,000 [25 P/S]  
STR: 165  
DEX: 25  
INT: 30  
WIS: 25  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“You all focus on the High Lord’s bracelets! I’ll take down the flying one before I join you!” I ordered. I took off, drawing my Black Knight Greataxe. I swung the massive axe, sending the mechanical skull flying. I was met with laser fire, which I gracefully dodged. I swung the axe again the moment I got in range, only for it to be blocked by the massive, rotating blade of Skeletron Prime. 

I dashed backwards, my wings working their hardest. I brought out my Mobile Howitzer, loading it with a shell. I fired the massive weapon, destroying the menaces laser arm. I cast numerous bolts of Holy Lightning upon the skull, destroying its grenade launcher arm. I was surprised by the assault of the skull, charging forwards at an intense speed. I was speared upon its chainsaw, the skull easily cutting my body in half from my left shoulder to the right side of my waist. 

I quickly downed a healing potion, fixing my body. I launched forwards, narrowly avoiding what would have been a killing blow. I brought out my Peppermill and began firing. Bullets left the gun like water would a hose. My hand was getting tired of cranking it though. I fished out my Steel Balls, launching them forwards. They both dug into the skull’s eyes, blinding it. I jumped forwards, bringing my greataxe down onto the top of the skull, cleaving it in half. I turned my attention to the High Lord. 

I flew over him, coming from behind. It looks like my companions have brought him down a bracelet, as one of them has been destroyed. I began charging Water Cannon. I charged it for a good few minutes, before I let it go. The massive ball of water tore forwards, impacting the skeleton with great force. I used the Millennium Eye to look into the skeleton's mind.

I narrowly dodged the High Lord’s sword as it spun around to hit me. I retorted with numerous bolts of holy lightning, enough to completely decimate the skeleton. Suddenly we were all in the church. “That was surprisingly easy.” I said simply. “Stats.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 67 [61%]  
HP: 20,837/46,322 [40.9 P/S]  
ARA: 959/30,967 [16.9 P/S]  
MP: 21,928/52,813 [50.6 P/S]  
EVE: 210/210 [2 P/S]  
SLT: 155/155 [1 P/S]  
AP: 10,292/29,938 [19.9 P/S]  
STR: 121  
DEX: 49  
INT: 50  
WIS: 67  
CHA: 102  
LUK: 44

Points: 179

“Very good!”

Name: Mr. Bubbles  
Gender: Male  
Race: Big Daddy  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral   
Level: 48 [92%]  
HP: 45,412/58,653 [28.1 P/S]  
ARA: 433/12,063 [15.3 P/S]  
MP: 106/106 [15 P/M]  
EVE: 125/125 [11 P/M]  
AP: 10,928/24,928 [30 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 29  
INT: 24  
WIS: 43  
CHA: 17  
LUK: 28

“Nice.”

Name: Bobert  
Gender: Male  
Race: Xenomorph- Praetorian  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 50 [3%]  
HP: 103,829/103,829 [75.9 P/S]  
MP: 12,802/12,802 [10.2 P/S]  
AP: 55,596/55,596 [39.5 P/S]  
STR: 112  
DEX: 131  
INT: 47  
WIS: 45  
CHA: 39  
LUK: 38

“Oh, you evolved. And your stats evolved as well!”

Name: George Washing Machine  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 42 [74%]  
HP: 37,443/79,434 [42.9 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/M]  
AP: 28,643/35,658 [79.2 P/S]  
STR: 97  
DEX: 30  
INT: 34  
WIS: 83  
CHA: 20  
LUK: 19

“You still grow fast.” 

Name: Spinal Column  
Gender: Male  
Race: Necromorph  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 41 [7%]  
HP: 10,230/30,647 [31.3 P/S]  
MP: 5,035/5,035 [6.2 P/S]  
AP: 50,000/100,128 [104.8 P/S]   
STR: 81  
DEX: 149  
INT: 17  
WIS: 38  
CHA: 19  
LUK: 20

“You may be new, but i can already say that you’re going to fit in well.”

Name: Millicent  
Gender: Female  
Race: Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 61 [9%]  
HP: 25,212/79,928 [78.2 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 35,040/79,928 [78.2 P/S]  
STR: 100  
DEX: 75  
INT: 46  
WIS: 39  
CHA: 24  
LUK: 19

“A very nice display.”

Name: Null  
Gender: Male  
Race: Nemesis-T Type/ Fallen Angel Hybrid  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 45 [17%]  
HP: 91,337/203,137 [201.4 P/S]  
ARA: 215/38,192 [17.6 P/S]  
MP: 34,323/34,323 [16.1 P/S]  
AP: 52,813/98,821 [100.9 P/S]  
STR: 205  
DEX: 46  
INT: 45  
WIS: 51  
CHA: 19  
LUK: 30

“You’re growing fast, my son.” I said with a smile. “Alright, notices?”

Notices:  
Biomancy Affinity Unlocked!  
Received 1 Gacha Token for gaining a new affinity!  
Holy Lighting reached Max Level!  
Marble reached Max Level!  
V.A.T.S reached Max Level!  
Unbox Skeletron Prime Loot Bag!  
Unbox High Lord Wolnir Loot Bag!  
Received 1 Gacha Token for beating a dungeon!

I quickly opened the two loot bags.

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Mechanical Battery- Terraria  
Prime Arm Rig  
Flamethrower- Terraria  
Gel x1800  
True Night’s Edge  
Pickaxe Axe  
High Tier Potion x5  
Gacha Token x3

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Dark Hand  
Dragon King Greataxe  
Wolnir’s Holy Sword  
Black Serpent Ability  
High Tier Potion  
Baguette Sword  
High Tier Potion x5  
Gacha Token x 5

“Alright, onto the 10 Gacha Tokens I have gained.”

[Gacha Opened]  
The Thinker- Bioshock

[Gacha Opened]  
Soul Container

[Gacha Opened]  
Advanced Unitologist RIG

[Gacha Opened]  
Light Up Skechers

[Gacha Opened]  
Yautja Wrist Gauntlet 

[Gacha Opened]  
Random Dimension

[Gacha Opened]  
Adidas Tracksuit

[Gacha Opened]  
Banshee- Halo

[Gacha Opened]  
A Call Beyond Ability

[Gacha Opened]  
Death Korps Grenadier Air Rig

“I- that’s a lot to unpack. I’ll unlock the dimension.” I said to the system.

[Dimension Unlocked]  
Alien VS Predator

“Nice, now I’ll do some more stuff tomorrow. For now, I want to sleep. Come on Millicent.” I said as I began to leave the church. “Of course, Ms. Williams.” she said, following behind me. Seems like Rias’ familiar has gotten bored and left. As we walked home, a stray devil appeared, intent on killing us. 

“I don’t have time for this shit.” I said as I chopped the beast in half with my Black Knight Greataxe. I walked inside and went up to my bedroom. I pushed Millicent into the bed, cuddling up on top of her. “Night night.” I said as I began to drift off. “Good night, Ms. Williams.”


	11. Regular Hunting Trip

“I have awoken.” I said simply as I rolled around, looking Millicent in the eyes. “Good morning, Ms. Williams.” She said simply. I rolled off of the bed, hitting the ground with a thump. I swapped into my school uniform, and headed off for the school building.

I went about my normal ritual of granting candy and hiding in my head. The day went by slower then normal. It was lunch time at this point, a very quiet one. It was at this moment I felt the presence of something new. Something disgusting. We at the Riser arc already? No, that doesn’t fit the timeline right. 

Perhaps killing the harpies screwed over the cannon a little worse then I figured. I left the cafeteria. I made my way to the Occult research club. I snuck onto the building, entering through a ventilation shaft. I wonder if they can tell I’m here?

I looked into the room to see Riser and his sex slaves. I cast observe on him.

Name: Riser Phenex  
Gender: Male  
Race: Devil  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 24 [2%]  
HP: 34,314/34,314 [30.9 P/S]  
MP: 45,345/45,345 [63.7 P/S]  
AP: 23,643/23,643 [23.3 P/S]  
STR: 46  
DEX: 35  
INT: 38  
WIS: 19  
CHA: 28  
LUK: 31

I guess his healing is an ability rather than natural regeneration. At least I know I could absolutely crush him in an arm wrestling contest. I escaped the area by teleporting outside of the building and just going on my merry way… is what I would have said if it wasn’t for the book flying through the window and hitting the side of my head. Now, I was in a public place, with numerous students everywhere around me. 

I have to remain calm.

“ALRIGHT! Which one of you cock-sucking fuckers threw that goddamn book!” I screamed, kicking the book into my hands. I walked over to the broken window, setting my eyes on the idiots inside. “Who did it!? Who the fuck did it!?” I yelled at them. Issei, the idiot he was, raised his hand shakily. “You’ll all have you excuse us for a moment.” I said with a smile as I hopped into the room, grabbed Issei by the hair, and dragged him out of the club.

Apparently they could hear me beating Issei with the book from across the school.

After that little incident, I made it home with no further issues… aside from the blood dripping off of my hands. Ah, that was secondary. “Welcome home, Ms. Williams.” Millicent greeted. “Hello Millicent.” I said with a small smile. I walked in and began looking through my menu. “Am I able to allow my companions the ability to quick travel?

{Yes, just say the word.}

“Alright, Millicent, I grant you the ability to quick travel. Now, could you please purchase a house of sorts large enough to store The Thinker in the End? Also give my regards to Sheriff Selim.” I said as I transferred my emeralds to her inventory. “Of course, Ms. Williams.” She said, and with a flash, she was gone. 

I equipped my Adidas tracksuit, then walked out the door. I quickly made it to the church. I walked inside. I gave my greetings to my companions, then proceeded to summon forth the Banshee I had gotten earlier. I jumped inside of the vehicle. I selected quick travel and headed to the lands of AVP. 

I was in space. “Well, good thing I came prepared.” I said simply. Looking around, I noticed exactly where I was. This was most definitely a hunting reserve for the Predators. I activated the cloaking on the craft after a bit of trial and error, as I haven’t the faintest clue how the hell I drive this thing. I eventually settled on a much simpler tactic. 

I equipped my Advanced Unitologist RIG, my body fitting snugly in it. I opened the Banshee, before I put it in my inventory. I then cast TNT Trap behind myself, the explosion launching me forwards. I was soon gripped by the gravity of the planet. I spread my wings, slowing my descent. I landed on the ground silently. 

I drew my Hunter Blunderbuss, keeping it at the ready. The planet was humid, covered with jungles from what I could tell. A perfect hunting ground. I walked through the brush of the planet, soon spotting a creature running. Ah, it seems I found a hunt. I blasted the creature's skull into paste casually. I walked out of the brush. There is definitely a Predator or two around here.

I cast observe, the flames turning and bolting behind me. The flames hit and ignited a Predator. I turned around, firing into the creature's torso. Before it could even think about blowing itself up, I grabbed its arm and ripped it off. I would have killed it faster, but it has items that I want.

I look over the body, frowning at the lack of a Plasmacaster. No matter, I can take everything else. After looting the corpse, I set out to hunt for a more experienced Predator, one with a Plasmacaster.

I continued on my hunt, not finding much. I was about to give up when I heard clicking in the distance. I smiled, turning to head in the direction of the clicking. I soon made it to the area. The Predator was skinning a few victims. I shot the Predator in the unarmored back of its head. Its neon green blood exploded back at me, coating my armor’s lower half. I smiled at the sight of my prize, a fully functional Plasmacaster. I was about to claim it when it was shot out of existence. 

I turned to see a larger Predator, the beast standing before me with its Plasmacaster primed and readied. The best then did something I expected. It threw its Plasmacaster and mask to the side, issuing a challenge. Ah, whatever, I’ll fight it fair and square. 

I threw my Blunderbuss to the side, and took the helmet of my RIG off. Good, I can still breath. I stuck first, jumping forwards and delivering a solid right hook. The Predator responded with a left hook to my own face. We went on like this trading blows like boxers. I decided to change tactics. I dodged one hit and came around with a fist to the gut and an elbow to the head.

I finished it off by caving its skull in. I grabbed the Plasmacaster it had dropped, putting it in my inventory. “That’s all I need.” I said as I quickly traveled back to the church. “Sup.” I said simply as I walked through the building. Out of nowhere, Millicent appeared. “I have finished your tasks, Ms. Williams.” she explained, her face blank as ever.

I swapped into my Adidas outfit. “Could you please take me to the building?” I requested. She fast traveled with me to the building she had bought. “Holy shit, you bought an entire Island!” I yelled in surprise as I looked at the stand alone building sitting atop a separate island. “Did you want something else Ms. Williams? I do apologize.” She said with a frown. The first damn emotion I’ve seen out of her. 

“No, this is fucking amazing! Thank you Millicent!” I cheered. “Of course Ms. Williams, just doing my duty.” she said simply. I smiled again, then set to the task at hand. I entered the building, and brought out the Thinker… as a Fortnite blueprint? Ah, I see, it gives me a preview. I found the perfect place against the back wall of the main room. And with that sorted out, I summoned forth The Thinker.

“Wait, you probably need a power source… I know!” I said as I pulled out the Mechanical Battery. I just kinda used my mystical gamer stuff to mash the two of them together, giving The thinker a power source.

“Error, all systems missing or obstructed.” An echoing voice said aloud. “Hello Thinker.” I said simply. “Who is there?” The echoing voice asked. “I am Elizabeth Williams, your current owner.” I replied. “Understandable. I will do what I can to assist.” The massive mass of metal explained. 

“Great to hear! For now, I don’t have anything to hook you up with. Once I come back with something mechanical, I’ll see to having you do something.” I announced. “Understandable.” He said simply. “Millicent, please bring George here to act as a defense for The Thinker.” I requested. “Of course, Ms. Williams.” She said as she teleported away. 

“Well, I bid you adieu.” I said as I teleported away. I quick traveled to the church. “Ugh, now what?” I asked myself. I checked the time, only now realizing that it was about time I went to bed. I headed to my house, settling into my bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. MEEEGAAAA CHAPTER

“I awaken.” I said simply. “Good morning Ms. Williams.” Millicent said. “Wait, when the hell did you get here!?” I asked in surprise. “Not long after you, Ms. Williams.” She replied. “I see.” I said as I teleported out of bed. I swapped into my school uniform, ready for another day.

I left for the school building, ignoring the whispering about what I had done to Issei. Apparently I had given the boy a concussion. Good riddens. I made it to class, handing Koneko a candy when I sat down. I allowed the teacher to go on with her lessons, opting to ignore her like usual.

The day was passing relatively fast, thankfully. Still a bit slower than I would have hoped, but whatever. I don’t really know what I want to do after school, but recruiting a Predator as a personal assassin sounds appealing. Maybe I’ll finally begin making ammunition. I also haven't done all that much with RWBY. So many options.

I wonder if Rias will still win the rating game? I mean, she won’t have Asia for… obvious reasons. Meh, doesn’t matter to me. She’s not really important to my plans which I totally have. I do indeed have an end goal.

An end goal that I will not announce for reasons.

Anyway, I’ve been noticing the devils giving me glances when they think I’m not paying attention. I suppose I have grown in power quickly, but it’s still rude. I kind of wonder why I haven’t just quit school yet. I mean, the only reason that I’ve stayed is to stay close to the cannon, and the cannon is pretty screwed over.

The bell signaling my freedom rang, allowing me to leave. I left quickly, soon making it to my home. “Welcome home, Ms. Williams.” Millicent greeted as I entered the building. I nodded to her, before taking a seat. “This game should have daily login rewards or something, it would make things more entertaining.” I said as I sat on my couch.

{It does.}

“Since when did it have rewards?”

{It always has, you’ve just never asked. Would you like today's rewards?”

“Yes, I would.”

[Daily Reward Opened]  
Fallout Gacha Token x2

[Current Streak: 1]

“Huh, I didn’t know that there were themed tokens.” I said in surprise as I broke the two tokens.

[Gacha Opened]  
Modded Vault-Tec X-01 MK. VI Power Armor Set   
Fusion Core x10

[Gacha Opened]  
Aeternus  
Fusion Core x 10

“Holy shit, those are both REALLY good pulls! What are the mods though? Explain.”

[X-01 MK. VI Helmet]  
The Helmet to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec paint  
Targeting HUD  
Vault Boy Headlamp

[X-01 MK. VI Torso]  
The Torso to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec Paint  
Medic Pump

[X-01 MK. VI Left Arm]  
The Left Arm to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec Paint  
Rusty Knuckle

[X-01 MK. VI Right Arm]  
The Right Arm to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec Paint  
Tesla Bracer

[X-01 MK. VI Left Leg]  
The Left Leg to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec Paint  
Explosive Vents

[X-01 MK. VI Right Leg]  
The Right Leg to a X-01 Power Armor set.  
Mods:  
Vault-Tec Paint  
Overdrive Servos

[Aeternus]  
Aeternus is a modified gatling laser that has seemingly unlimited ammo.

“Wow, that’s really nice! I outta put it together.” I said as I went into the weird combination menu. I put the armor on the frame, smiling at my work. 

[X-01 MK. VI Set]  
A set of the powerful X-01 Power Armour. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 2 hours of continuous use.The armor grants extreme enhancements to all physical stats when worn.   
These improvements include:  
AP x4  
HP x3  
STR x5  
DEX x2

Mods and Affects:  
Vault-Tec paint: Charisma x4  
Targeting HUD: Highlights Living Beings  
Vault Boy Headlamp: A headlamp with the faded image of Vault-Tec's mascot  
Medic Pump: Automatically uses healing items when below 15% health  
Rusty Knuckle: Punching a living enemy causes bleeding  
Tesla Bracer: All beings that touch the outside of the armor suffer energy damage  
Explosive Vents: Increases shockwave damage  
Overdrive Servos: Sprinting becomes x5 faster at the cost of double AP cost

“Jesus, this thing’s amazing!” I yelled in joy. This armor was fucking god tier. I really should start worshipping the gods of rng. Huh, on the topic of worshipers, maybe I should try and get a cult started up. One that would worship me. That would be cool.

I shoved the cult idea to the side, only for another idea to randomly enter my head. I would go to RWBY for an extended amount of time, and claim the entire Atlas army for my own purposes. I can even live a double life as a ‘normal’ person to recruit people like team RWBY and JNPR. That would be cool.

“Millicent, tomorrow I would like you to call the school and tell them that I will be taking a month off due to my ‘fathers death’ or something like that. Afterwards, I would like it if you could keep my other companions in check, perhaps tak them to the dungeons a few times.” I requested.

“Of course, Ms. Williams.” She said simply. I selected my base in the End, teleporting there. “Hello Thinker.” I said as I approached the giant machine. “Going off of my inferring skills, and my telepathic connection to Millicent, I can assume you are here to request a computer virus from me?” The massive machine asked.

“Yeah, I am. Can you make one?” I asked. “I believe I can do better. I have printed off a link to myself into a music disc. If you plug that into just about anything I should be able to copy myself onto it and take control.” The Thinker explained. George handed me the disc which I put in my inventory.

“Thank you Thinker.” I said as I prepared to enter RWBY. “May I advise changing into a more efficient Race while you’re in RWBY? You have no reason to continue on with what you are while you’re there.” The Thinker proposed. “Hmm, perhaps I will.” I said as I brought up the Race menu.

[Race Customization]

Current: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid

Available:  
Human  
Little Sister  
Enderman  
G-Mutant  
Spartan  
T-Mutant

“Details on a Spartan Endermen hybrid please.”

[Spartan/ Endermen Hybrid]  
Water causes mild discomfort  
Bones are resistant to damage  
Ender Magic dealt damage is doubled  
Immune to Ender Magic  
Water Magic -50% effectiveness  
Water Magic Damage taken x2  
Hormones suppressed  
Increased visual perception  
Melee Damage x2  
Allows the User to wear Mjolnir Armor

“Alright, make the switch.” I simply said. This resulted with my almost falling over when I was suddenly 9 feet tall. “Okay then, I can live with this. I can also live with the purple eyes and WAY bigger chest. Those loli looks were really holding me back.” I said to myself.

“Well, off I go! To enslave an entire continent!” I cheered as I summoned my X-01 set in front of me. “Jesus, this thing reminds me of a primarch. The Warhammer kind.” I said. I mean, I was around that height as well. I slammed a Fusion Core into the back of the Power Armor, and opened the back up. I climbed into the bulky machine, feeling it wrap around me.

I opened up my menu, browsing through my outfits. My RIG was blacked out, but funny enough, I could still use my HEV suit. “Double layering!” I cheered. I equipped the armor under my X-01, feeling my inhibitor fix itself to the armor. I then selected RWBY in my quick travel menu, teleporting to the world or Remnant.

I ended up knees deep in the snow… for a normal person. It was only up to my ankles now. “I love being tall!” I cheered. My wings erupted out of my back, my wingspan being enormous compared to normal. “Alright, step one: kill every living creature in Atlas and take over their army. Step two: sweet talk the main cast. Step three: return to DxD.” I reminded myself.

[Quest Started]  
Mechanical Kingdom  
Objective 1: Gain control of Altas’ mechanical army  
Objective 2: Kill all humans and faunus on Solitas  
Bonus Objective: Deliver the head of James Ironwood to Ozpin

Reward 1:   
Mechanical Queen Title  
Fusion Core x100  
Gacha Token x3

Reward 2:  
Butcher of Solitas Title  
Fat Man Nuclear Warhead x10  
New Kingdom: Atlas  
Gacha Token x10

Bonus Reward:  
Sadist Trait  
Doctor Klein Companion  
Shock Collar  
Gacha Token x1

“Nice! This could go very nicely.” I said with a smile. “Also, what do my stats look like in this armor? Stats.”

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Enderman Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 67 [61%]  
HP: 138,996/138,996 [122.7 P/S]  
ARA: 30,967/30,967 [16.9 P/S]  
MP: 52,813/52,813 [50.6 P/S]  
EVE: 210/210 [2 P/S]  
SLT: 155/155 [1 P/S]  
AP: 119,752/119,752 [79.6 P/S]  
STR: 605  
DEX: 98  
INT: 50  
WIS: 67  
CHA: 408  
LUK: 44

Points: 179

“I might not take this thing off! These Stats are amazing!” I cheered. I flew into the air, looking around. I could see a large shape in the distance. I flew towards it, my wings pushing me forwards at an incredible speed. Ah yes, a flag ship. I should be able to make an entrance.

I continued flying forwards, slamming right into the side of the ship. I crashed through a decent amount of armor plating, using my plasmacaster to melt through the rest. I entered the ship, taking in the clean white insides. I’ll have to change the color scheme of these things later. I brought out Aeternus, slamming a Fusion Core into the weapon.

I walked forwards, my heavy footsteps echoing through the hallways. I met with my first batch of soldiers, mowing them down with little effort. I continued my crusade, following the directions leading to the data servers. I assume that I can just shove the disc in there and call it a day.

I made it there after killing a few more soldiers, walking into the room. I brought out the disc, plugging it into the servers. “Warning, foreign hardware located-” The speakers began to blare before abruptly being cut off. “I have achieved control of the ship and its assets. I am deploying them now.” The Thinker’s voice announced over the speakers. 

“My boat now!” I cheered. “Thinker, could you please look over the system for data on the location of James Ironwood. Also, order the machines to eliminate all lifeforms aside from me… and tell them to fix the hole in the wall I made.” I requested.

I didn’t get an answer beyond the sound of gunfire. Good enough. I walked out of the server room after retrieving the disc. I slammed my fist through the chest of a fleeing soldier, mowing down a few others with Aeternus.

After a while, I made it to the bridge of the ship. The entrance was littered with destroyed robots. I entered the room, firing Aeternus at the persistent crew. The captain was about to select something on his scroll that looked suspiciously like a self destruct command, but I stopped that by caving his skull in with Aeternus.

Looking around the bridge, finding a terminal showing that the only remaining staff was mechanical. I smiled, realising what this meant. “I have an entire fucking ship under my control!” I cheered. “Put this baby on auto-pilot, and set the destination to the CCTS tower! If I can plug this thing into there, I should have control of all the automated technology on Remnant! Although, I would like it if you could stay in Atlas for now.” I explained to the Thinker.

“Indeed, a very well thought out plan. I will be prepared to hijack the systems.” The Thinker replied. I sighed, disengaging my power armor and returning it to my inventory. I swapped into my maid outfit, giving my inhibitor a second to fix itself onto it. I sat into the pilots seat, smiling at the thought of the slaughter to come.

I quickly got bored, opting to try out End Manipulation, reforging a few spells. I settled on Water Cannon, Holy Lightning, and Water Ammo. The spells became ender spells, and purged their levels, leaving me with three new spells.

[End Ammo- Level 1]  
Cost: 1,500 MP  
Allows User to make bullets of End magic for their guns.

[End Lightning- Level 1]  
Cost: 10,000 MP  
Allows the User to fire End Lightning from the sky.

[End Cannon- Level 1]  
Cost: 5,000 MP P/S  
A chargeable burst of End magic. Can be charged as long as the User has enough MP.

“Nice, but very MP intensive.” I said with a blank face. I looked out the window, smiling to see Atlas in the distance. I summoned my X-01, quickly making my way into it. I drew my Black Knight Greataxe. Much to my pleasure, the axe had gotten bigger to match my size. I opened the emergency exit of the plane and jumped out.

I hit the ground with a thud. I looked around. I can see the CCTS from here. I chopped a man in half with my axe, continuing on quickly. I could hear my robots fighting in the background. They wouldn’t hold forever, especially against the rest of Atlas’ robotic army. So I have to be quick.

I continued forwards, killing off anything that dared to get in my way. I was almost to the CCTS, just another block. I unfortunately was stopped by a massive fist. It was the fist of a heavily customized paladin, the thing must’ve stood at a good twenty feet. I quickly cast observe on it.

Name: Captain Jacobs’ Paladin   
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 675,000/675,000 [450 P/S]  
MP: 0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 450,000/450,000 [650 P/S]  
STR: 700  
DEX: 300  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Name: Riley Jacobs  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 44 [63%]  
HP: 14,313/14,313 [29.3 P/S]  
ARA: 102,928 [87 P/S]  
MP: 100/100 [10 P/M]  
AP: 48,876/48,876 [47.7 P/S]  
STR: 39  
DEX: 68  
INT: 45  
WIS: 34  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 14

And I already have a plan. “I heard everything you said and did over the radio in the ship. I know what you plan to do and I plan to stop it! Surrender and maybe I’ll give you a painless death. The man announced. I answered his offer by firing Aeternus, the infinite weapon firing with impressive speed. The lasers would've shredded most beings, but as I expected, the paladin charged right through it. 

I dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a massive fist. It was at this moment that a tank-like barrel extended from both of the arms, followed by twenty turrets mounted over the body. This was all finally topped off by a massive Tesla coil coming from its back. My body was met with hundreds of bullets, and arcs of electricity. I flew backwards, drawing my Howitzer. 

I fired the massive weapon, the shell digging into the armor of the Paladin. I shot forwards, digging my hand into the hole made by the shell. I ripped every single wire I could get my hand on out of it, throwing the wires behind me. I then stuffed a Fusion Core into the hole along with a grenade. I flew backwards again, just dodging the small nuclear explosion that occurred.

I cast observe on the smoke, hoping to catch the paladin. 

Name: Captain Jacobs’ Paladin   
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 186,972/675,000 [450 P/S]  
MP: 0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 442,063/450,000 [650 P/S]  
STR: 700  
DEX: 300  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Name: Riley Jacobs  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Level: 44 [63%]  
HP: 4,817/14,313 [29.3 P/S]  
ARA: 143/102,928 [87 P/S]  
MP: 100/100 [10 P/M]  
AP: 41,981/48,876 [47.7 P/S]  
STR: 39  
DEX: 68  
INT: 45  
WIS: 34  
CHA: 11  
LUK: 14

Good, almost dead!

[An Enemy had been blessed by a deity!]

“What the fuck does that mean?”

{It means an enemy you’re fighting has been given a power boost by a god of that universe. When you kill them, they’ll drop a random legendary tier item.}

“Shit!” I yelled out. Before I could cast observe, I was hit by a tank shell. I was sent flying back way harder than I should have been, slamming through several buildings. “Stats!” I yelled.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Enderman Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 69 [69%]  
HP: 67,230/147,396 [141.3 P/S]  
ARA: 982/40,001 [35.8 P/S]  
MP: 60,113/60,113 [59.8 P/S]  
EVE: 215/215 [2 P/S]  
SLT: 160/160 [1 P/S]  
AP: 108,314/149,712 [99.5 P/S]  
STR: 650  
DEX: 128  
INT: 63  
WIS: 76  
CHA: 476  
LUK: 44

Points: 179

“Fuck!” I yelled, narrowly dodging a punch from the paladin. I fired another normal howitzer shell, only for it to fucking bounce off. “Bullshit!” I yelled. I was answered with a fist to the face, sending me flying backwards. I used a blast of End Lightning, the massive attack slamming onto the paladin. The paladin responded to this by opening fire with its turrets,

The bullets slammed into me like a massive wall. My armor was sent back to my inventory from taking too much damage, causing me to lose my stat boosts. I tried to dodge another tank shell, only for it to rip my in half. I used a med-kit, my body repairing itself. I cast End Lightning again, the massive bolt coming from the skys, destroying the paladin… is what I would’ve said if it wasn’t for the Tesla coil on its back redirecting the attack into me.

My entire right side exploded into a shower of gore. I suddenly felt my regeneration kick into overdrive. I checked my stats to confirm what was happening.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Enderman Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 69 [69%]  
HP: 3,834 [1,001 P/S]  
ARA: 40,001/40,001 [35.8 P/S]  
MP: 40,857/60,113 [59.8 P/S]  
EVE: 215/215 [2 P/S]  
SLT: 160/160 [1 P/S]  
AP: 10,282 [703.8 P/S]  
STR: 754  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 100  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 44

Points: 179

“Alright, I can work with this!” I said as I poured 100 points into strength. I felt my body begin to grow taller, my heart bursting out of my skin from the growth. “I have 2 minutes to do this according to my menu, and I’ll use every second of them!” I cheered, bringing my now clawed hand. I rushed forwards, bringing my claws down on the paladin.

The paladin fought back with a tank round that barely damaged my durable skin. I decided to cast observe while I had the chance.

Name: Captain Jacobs’ Paladin   
Race: Blessed Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 433,452/1,000,000 [1000 P/S]  
MP: 0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 345,244/500,000 [700 P/S]  
STR: 800  
DEX: 400  
INT: 10  
WIS: 100  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10  
I grabbed the paladin, slamming my fist into the windshield, cracking the glass. I did it again, breaking into the cockpit. With a final strike, I ripped the Riley to shreds, and also pierced the engine of the paladin, killing it as well. I backed up slightly, ignoring my body revert back to how it was. “Stats please.” I simply requested.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Scourge of Frontier  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Enderman Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 74 [94%]  
HP: 67,832/67,832 [58.3 P/S]  
ARA: 60,482/60,482 [35.8 P/S]  
MP: 85,714/85,714 [71.7 P/S]  
EVE: 260/260 [2.7 P/S]  
SLT: 200/200 [1.9 P/S]  
AP: 47,455/47,455 [34.8 P/S]  
STR: 268  
DEX: 76  
INT: 87  
WIS: 91  
CHA: 130  
LUK: 51

Points: 89

“Hell yes!” I cheered. I heard a few notifications go off, but I can deal with those once Ironwood's head is on Ozpin’s doorstep. I decided to change back into a Spartan/ Little Sister hybrid so I could walk around easier. I used my now small stature to enter the CCTS tower, quickly making my way to the central server. I inserted the Thinker’s disc, allowing it to do it’s thing. 

“I have control over the entirety of Solitas, and can easily take the rest of the world on command.” The Thinker’s voice said over the speakers. “Good, please slaughter the entire population, and send Ironwood’s head on a prime delivery to Ozpin as a sign of good faith.” I requested as I sat down on a bench. I waited for about an hour before it happened.

[Quest complete]  
All Objectives achieved  
Rewards added to inventory

“And there we go!” I said with a smile. “I officially rule Atlas! I am the best!” I cheered. “Alright, notices.”

Notices:  
Received 1 Legendary Gacha Token for killing a blessed enemy!  
Received 1 Epic Gacha Token for Getting your first kingdom!  
Unbox Blessed Captain Jacobs Loot Bag!

“That’s it? Cool.” I said to myself. I then summoned my stack of 16 Gacha Tokens, breaking them with a mild amount of difficulty.

[Gacha Opened]  
Banana x1,000,000

[Gacha Opened]  
Fully Modded Overboss Power Armor

[Gacha Opened]  
Massive Dick Genetic Mod

[Gacha Opened]  
Tim Lockwood Life Size Action Figure

[Gacha Opened]  
Ten terabyte of Loli Hentai

[Gacha Opened]  
Movie Shotgun  
Shotgun Shells x1000

[Gacha Opened]  
Green Flu Syringe

[Gacha Opened]  
Dirty Bomb

[Gacha Opened]  
Soviet Pin

[Gacha Opened]  
Supreme Jacket

[Gacha Opened]  
Stroheim's Machine Gun  
.50 BMG rounds x1000

[Gacha Opened]  
G-Fuel x100

[Gacha Opened]  
Vibrator

[Gacha Opened]  
Baked Beans x666

[Epic Gacha Opened]  
BFG-9000  
Argent Plasma Rounds x100

[Legendary Gacha Opened]  
Castigator-Class Titan

“...Holy fucking shit.” I said dumbly. That thing can stay in my inventory until I find a place to put it. And I’m not even touching on all the other stuff. “I could take over DxD with something like that!” I cheered. That’ll probably be a project for the future though.

“Well, open up that loot bag.”

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Tesla Coil  
Super Paladin Armor  
Hydraulic Implants  
Artificial Nervous System  
Orbital Cannon  
1,000 mm rounds x5  
High Tier Healing Potion x5  
Gacha Token x5

“More Gacha Tokens? Nice.” I said as I broke the 5 new tokens I had been granted.

[Gacha Opened]  
Space Sentry Obliterator Companion

[Gacha Opened]  
Freddy Fazbear Replica

[Gacha Opened]  
A Literal Fucking Gun  
Real Fucking Ammo x420

[Gacha Opened]  
Sharpened Volcano Fragment

[Gacha Opened]  
Mysterious Stranger Ability

“Hold on, as in that one Sentry Bot in Nuka-World?” I asked aloud. “Actually Speaking of new companions, I believe I have my first intelligent companion who isn’t a robot.” I said as I used the companion thing.

“WHAT THE? WHERE AM I?” The very loud voice of Doctor Klein asked. “Hello Doctor! Welcome to the kingdom of Atlas!” I said happily. “I DON’T REMEMBER THERE BEING AN ‘ATLAS’ ON BIG MOUNTAIN.” He said in confusion. “Oh silly, that’s because you’re in another dimension! I brought you here to work as my head of science!” I explained with a smile. 

“ANOTHER DIMENSION? THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING! I WILL TAKE UP THIS POSITION! AS LONG AS I CAN GET A CONTINUOUS SUPPLY OF TEST SUBJECTS!” The doctor announced. That was way easier than I thought it would be.

I pulled a random AK-200 to the side. “Thinker, please lead Doctor Klein here to the science division. He is now the head of research. Also, please send a few units out to capture some random lifeforms.” I requested. “Thank you for choosing to work for me Klein.”

“YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE ABLE TO SAY THAT I WORK FOR YOU. ANYONE ELSE AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM WITH MY INTELLIGENCE ALONE!” He said/yelled at me. As he floated away, I cast observe.

Name: Doctor Klein  
Gender: Male  
Race: Think Tank  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 5 [0%]  
HP: 500 [5 P/S]  
MP: 100 [10 P/M]  
AP: 1000/1000 [50 P/S]  
STR: 10  
DEX: 20  
INT: 540  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 30  
LUK: 10

And that takes the cake for the highest INT score I’ve seen. And he’s supposed to be the dumb think tank? I decided to summon my other new companion while I was at it. As a dumb AI, the Sentry Bot should just start working for me. I summoned the bot.

It appeared in front of me, its white plating nearly blinding me. “Scanning… Threat Analysis: Green, standing down.” The bot said as it looked at me. “Uh… Hi! I’m the current leader of this platoon, so you work for me! We have just finished liberating a communist held city, and you have been assigned as my personal guard for the foreseeable future! I will be renaming you as… Mr. Stalin!” I announced. “Verifying… claim confirmed! Protection Programs: active. Designation changed to: Mr. Stalin.” The bot announced. 

I cast observe on the massive machine.

Name: Mr. Stalin  
Race: Combat Automaton  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 70 [0%]  
HP: 375,000 [750 P/S]  
MP: 0/0 [0 P/S]  
AP: 500,000 [1,000 P/S]  
STR: 400  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 50  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Very powerful. Good. I walked up to Mr. Stalin, climbing onto his back. “Take me to the big castle over there!” I demanded, pointing at the biggest building in Atlas. Without hesitation, the Sentry Bot began to move in the direction of the capitol building. As we went, I slowly drifted off to sleep...


	13. Pissing off the RWBY Fandom with Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idiots. Friendly reminder to go check out the character sheet I made. Also, if you've read this far, you are obese lol

I woke up sitting in the headmaster’s seat in Atlas academy. I looked around, noticing Mr. Stalin in a dormant state outside of the door. “How did I even get in here?” I asked aloud. “I had one of these AK-200’s move you here.” The Thinker’s voice explained over the speakers. “I see. Alright, please inform Dr. Klein that I wish to see him.” I requested. I received no answer, so I assume Klein will be here soon.

I took a minute to browse through my stuff, taking note of the implants that I’ll probably have The Thinker install later. I leaned back in my chair, browsing through a scroll I looted off of Ironwood’s decapitated body. I Like looking at the panicked media. Who would’ve thought that butchering a kingdom with their own army would make some people uncomfortable?

“I HAVE ARRIVED EMPLOYER! WHAT USE OF MY GENIUS SCIENCING DO YOU DESIRE?” Klein asked as he entered the room. “Atlas was making a robot with a soul before I took over, and I want you to finish it. I would also like you to leave a more personal touch on the AI, the one it has is far too sweet.” I explained.

“THESE ATLAS PEOPLE HAVE COPIED ME, I WAS GOING TO MAKE A ROBOT WITH A SOUL LONG BEFORE THEM. NO MATTER, I WILL FINISH THIS SIMPLE TASK QUICKLY.” The Think Tank said as he turned around and exited the room.

I checked the time, noticing it was the next day. “I’ll take my daily reward now.” I requested.

[Daily Reward Opened]  
Army Gacha Token  
Instant Level Potion

[Current Streak: 2]

“What’s an Army Gacha?” I asked.

{A Gacha that gives you an army, or the option to make the army anyways. Atlas came pre-stocked, but a new one needs some work to get set up.}

“Ah, I see.” I said as I broke the powerful gacha.

[Gacha Opened]  
Cordyceps Hive

“Alright then! I’ll just drop some spores on the faunus island later! Maybe I’ll take a cat girl first, then gas the place! Genius.” I said with a smile. Well, managing a fungus zombie army can come later. I took out the level potion and downed it.

[Race: Little Sister has evolved into Big Sister.]

“And I’m suddenly tall. Please explain.”

{Like any other creature, you can evolve after a certain amount of time. Idiot.}

“Oh, fuck you too!” I yelled. I’ll just use my notices to figure it out.

Notices:  
You have evolved!  
Received 1 Gacha Token for evolving!  
Received Big Sister Diving Gear!  
Received Tier 3 ADAM harvester!  
Received companion: Little Sister!  
Trait gained: Irritable!  
Pervert Trait removed for not getting laid yet!

“Ah, I see. Thanks for the ‘very subtle’ jab at my lack of a sex life.” I said with a frown. “Alright, summon the cute little sister that I’ll most likely get very attached to!” I demanded as I equipped the Diving Suit. The Little Sister appeared before me, her yellow eyes glowing softly.

[Ability added: Deepest Bond]  
The User has a deep connection to a Little Sister. They can’t even begin to consider acting against her, instead serving her every desire.

That… okay, I can live with that. I mean, what’s she gonna do? Tell me to kill myself? Exactly. “Big sis!” She cheered as I picked her up and put her in the back cage thing I had. I cast observe while I was at it.

Name: Joy Williams  
Gender: Female  
Race: Little Sister  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Level: 1 [0%]  
HP: 400/400 [6 P/S]  
MP: 600/600 [30 P/M]  
EVE: 100/100 [1 P/M]  
AP: 250/250 [10 P/M]  
STR: 8  
DEX: 8  
INT: 8  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

She even shares my new last name! So adorable! When did I start using the word adorable? This might not end well for my ‘evil fucker who kills people for shits and giggles’ image. Still, my sister is adorable.

I decided to just walk around for a while to see what will happen. 

{Hey, so, I added random encounters because I was board, so if you ever leave your stupid castle, something random might happen.}

“Alright then. What’s got you so talkative lately?” I asked. 

{The more interesting gamer I was watching just got killed. You’re my only source of entertainment until I get assigned a new gamer.}

“Assigned? What, do you have some stupid ‘first gamer’ thing keeping you idiot systems in check or something?” I asked. There was no response, so I’ll take that as a yes. “I’m not even going to dream about fighting the mythical first gamer, I like living.” I said simply.

I decided now would be a good time to break my gacha, which I did.

[Gacha Opened]  
Gacha Token x5

Ah, Alrighty then. I guess I’ll just break five more of them.

[Gacha Opened]  
Doom Dungeon Unlocked

[Gacha Opened]  
Millennium Shield

[Gacha Opened]  
Prophets’ Bane

[Gacha Opened]  
Legendary Nuka-World Loot Bag

[Gacha Opened]  
Egg Incubator

“Legendary you say?” I asked as I opened the loot bag.

[Loot bag Opened]  
Albino Gatorclaw Egg  
Nuka-Girl Rocketsuit  
Nuka T-51 MK. VI Power Armor  
Quantum X-01 MK. VI Power Armor  
Ice Cold Nuka-Quantum x500  
Nuka-Nuke Launcher  
Nuka-Nukes x25  
Nuka-Magic Affinity  
Nuka-Beam Ability  
Nuka-Ball Ability  
Silver Chariot became Nuka-Chariot  
Electro Bolt became Nuka-Bolt  
All Nuka-Cola recipes

I burst out laughing. I guess it’s my job to bring the joy of Nuka-Cola to all the worlds. And the rest of the stuff is really good. Like, Nuka-Magic? Hell yes. It’s either gonna be better water magic, radiation magic, or a mix of both.

“Apparently we both underestimated Klein’s skill. He has just informed me that with the help of a few AK models, he’s got the personality overwritten, and he also added a few… things to the body. And not the fun type.” The Thinker informed me.

I stood up a bit straighter, making sure I didn’t knock Joy off my back. “Alright, tell him I’ll be down there with a soul.” I said simply. Human sacrifices are easy to find. And I have that soul container thing.

I fast traveled to DxD, found a random person, ripped their throat out, and captured their soul. I then teleported back to RWBY. All Joy had to offer about that was a quick ‘huh?’. I decided to summon Millicent real quick.

“Good day, Ms. Williams, how may I be of service?” She asked. “I would like you to keep and eye on my Little Sister, Joy.” I requested, lifting Joy off of my back and handing her to Millicent. Millicent took her gently, holding her like someone would a child half her size. “Of course, Ms. Williams. I am happy to be of service.” She said. I smiled, allowing her to return to DxD.

I dispelled my armor, opting for my HEV suit. I quickly made my way to the research building. I entered the room where Klein was, preparing my ears. 

“HELLO EMPLOYER! I TAKE IT YOU’RE READY TO ACTIVATE YOUR NEW TOY?” He asked. “Where is my new toy anyways?” I asked him. “WHY, IT’S RIGHT OVER HERE! IT WAS TOO FOCUSED ON LOOKING HUMAN FOR MY LIKING, SO I ADDED SOME EXTRA DETAILS I’M SURE YOU’LL LIKE!” He explained.

He then moved to some curtains, having an AK-200 shove them aside. Inside of them was… well… It looked like the Rust Devils had their way with Penny and an Assualtron. And I can’t tell if that turns me off or on.

A basic description would go something like this. She was basically the rebuilt version of Penny, but a bit… different. She was missing an eye, the eye instead being replaced with an Assaultron laser. One of her arms was just straight up an Assaultrons, her shirt being ripped away near the area. Her joints were also all visible, for some reason.

“Alright, I can certainly say that I’m impressed, Klein.” I said as I looked Penny over. “I DO BELIEVE THIS IS SOME OF MY FINER WORK! WITH HER UPGRADED BODY, SHE SHOULD BE FAR MORE RESILIENT. I TAKE IT YOU HAVE THE SOUL?” He asked. I nodded, bringing out the soul. One of his AK’s took the Glass containing the soul, throwing it in a compartment in Penny’s stomach. 

“ALRIGHT, NOW WE JUST HIT THE SWITCH AND HOPE FOR THE BEST!” He explained. An AK hit a button on a terminal, causing… something to happen. ‘Penny’ twitched a few times, before her remaining eye opened.

“Unit: Penny Online.” She said. Oh I love this new voice. Now, I have no shame in admitting I’m turned on by Assaultron voices. And now it has a female version. “I HAVE COMPLETED MY GREAT CREATION!” Klein yelled. “Hello Penny.” I said simply. Now, what kind of personality did my buddy Klein give her? “Hiya hotty!” She yelled. I nearly fell over in surprise. 

“AFTER ANALYZING YOUR PERSONALITY, AND USING MY STUDY ON HUMAN PERSONALITY AS A REFERENCE, I WAS ABLE TO DEDUCE THE SUPERIOR PERSONALITY FOR YOUR PERSONAL GRIM REAPER AS YOU HUMANS WOULD SAY!” Klein explained. 

“I like her already!” I said with a smile. “Well I like you to! Can I taste you?” She asked. Oh I love this so very much. “Alright, I think I’m gonna test out Penny and Mr. Stalin in a combat scenario.” I said as I selected fast travel on the three of us. And then began to look through the dungeons I had available.

[Dungeons Available]  
Splicer Dungeon- Easy  
Zombie Dungeon- Medium  
Skeleton Dungeon- Medium  
Robot Dungeon- Medium  
Resident Evil Dungeon- Hard  
Doom Dungeon- Brutal

I selected the new Zombie Dungeon, opting to try my first medium. Soon, the three of us were in a city, very similar to the first one. “Threat level Yellow: Proceed with caution.” Mr. Stalin said as his white plating gleamed in the light. “Did you bring me here to fight, or to make it harder for you to fight?” Penny asks with a gleam in her eyes.

“I want to kill shit, and I want to do it aggressively. You’re helping.” I said simply. It was at this moment the horde began to appear. I smiled, equipping my X-01. This was gonna be fun.

-Four hours later- 

I was right. This is fun. Aside from capturing a few random zombies from random dimensions for Klein, I could kill whatever I wanted. My armor was currently in my inventory, as I wanted to enjoy the feeling of blood on my skin.

I bisected a L4D Hunter with Nuka-Chariot’s blade, the blood splashing onto my face. The best part was I wasn’t even the one doing the most work. Mr. Stalin was built for destruction and it showed.

And Penny, well… She was very enthusiastic about messing with me. I’ve had to keep an eye out ever since she shoved the remains of a zombie’s dick up my ass. I’m not even gonna start on how she keeps appearing to lick blood off my face. 

I almost miss the real Penny.

Anyways, we should be getting close to the boss fight by now. I cast Nuka-Beam, cutting down a few stereotypical zombies. The zombies soon thinned out, showing me it was time for the boss to strike.

It was at this moment I heard a recognizable music cue. A cue that would haunt many L4D players for many years to come. The boss was likely going to be a far stronger Witch. I brought out my Terrarian Flamethrower, ready to burn the witch, but then I came up with a far better idea.

“Hey game, how would I go about taming a witch?” I asked.

{You really are a special breed of sick aren’t you? Well, a soul coin would probably be the easiest way. I’ll give you a free one because I’m bored. Just beat her ‘till she’s below 5% health and I’ll do the rest.}

“Wow, thanks!” I said with a smile. I noticed the witch making her way in my little group's direction, so I cast observe.

Name: The True Witch  
Gender: Female  
Race: Special Infected  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 150,000/150,000 [750 P/S]  
MP: 50,000/50,000 [100 P/S]  
AP: 100,000/100,000 [400 P/S]  
STR: 125  
DEX: 300  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

“I call this trick the one and done!” I yelled as I brought out my Nuka-Nuke Launcher. I fired, the Mini-nuke hitting my target dead on. That was enough to do a large amount of damage, I’m positive of it.

I swapped the weapon for my Aeternus. I began firing the powerful weapon, my lasers seeming to have no effect on the charging Witch. She was about to reach me when Mr. Stalin charged into the witches' side, firing his weapons all the way. I cast observe quickly.

Name: The True Witch  
Gender: Female  
Race: Special Infected  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Level: 50 [0%]  
HP: 54,928/150,000 [750 P/S]  
MP: 50,000/50,000 [100 P/S]  
AP: 73,928/100,000 [400 P/S]  
STR: 125  
DEX: 300  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LUK: 10

Good. “Mr. Stalin, back up a bit.” I requested. The Sentry bot did so, freeing the witch. Before she could do anything, she was met with another nuka-nuke, this one barely to her side. That should've brought her low enough.

“Alright game, do your stuff.” I said simply. To my mild amusement, a soul coin with an image of the Witch dropped from the sky, onto my head. I felt any hostility in the Witch simply leave her body. “I’ll call you… Depression.” I said as I put her in the soul coin and stored it into my inventory.

I was teleported back to the academy with my two allies beside me. Mr. Stalin left to go do some random things, and Penny flopped onto a couch. I sat at my desk, Opening my notifications.

Notices:  
Water Laser Ability Unlocked!  
Holy Whip Ability Unlocked!  
Axe Affinity reached max level!  
Received 1 Gacha Token for maxing an affinity!  
Choose a new physical damage affinity!  
Stiff Joints Ability Unlocked!  
Nuka-Ammo Ability Unlocked!  
Unbox True Witch Loot Bag!  
Received 1 Gacha Token for clearing a dungeon!

“Very good, I’ll set out to pick my… third physical affinity?” I stated as I opened the weird voice search thing. “Hmm… Scythes. Definitely scythes.” I requested.

[Skill Added: Scythe Affinity]  
[Skill Added: Bisection]

“Alright, onto the loot bag.” I then opened the loot bag.

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Heart-(beat)-less Ability Added  
Bill Poster  
Gnome Chompski  
Green Flu Syringe- Witch Variant  
Antidepressant Ability added  
Gacha Token x5

“Alright, good stuff!” I said as I hung the poster on my wall. “Onto the Tokens!” I yelled, smashing my Gacha Tokens.

[Gacha Opened]  
Burial Blade

[Gacha Opened]  
Spinjitzu

[Gacha Opened]  
Mechanist’s Costume

[Gacha Opened]  
Every Episode of ‘Bill Nye the Science Guy’

[Gacha Opened]  
Nothing lol

[Gacha Opened]  
Porn: The Sequel

[Gacha Opened]  
Stand Capacity Up

“Ah, so basically I get a second Stand, and a genius plan!” I yelled. “But first, something I’ve been putting off. Thinker, have a surgical robot install the hydraulics and fake nervous system!” I demanded. “Understood. Please make your way to the nearest hospital.” The Thinker requested. This is only the beginning of my new plan!


	14. /Mfw I end an entire kingdom with a Fat Man Nuclear Bomb so I can get blessed by a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this getting views? Please, free yourselves from the torture that is this.

“And I’m up!” I yelled as I stood up and promptly fell over. “YOUR HEAD IS LIGHTER THAN NORMAL! I REMOVED YOUR BRAIN SO THE FAKE NERVOUS SYSTEM COULD FIT BETTER!” Klein explained/ yelled.

“Ah whatever. So, are the implants all in correctly?” I asked. “The implants were installed easily. Your body is far stronger now, so do be careful.” The Thinker explained. “Alright, onto the next part of my glorious plan that now involves world domination! Thinker, set up a link to every radio, scroll, TV, everything that can make sound or show images! I want them ready to broadcast asap!” I yelled as I equipped my Mechanist costume. 

“Ah, my voice is manly again!” I cheered. “Link established. Ready to broadcast on demand.” The Thinker announced. I ordered Mr. Stalin to roll behind me and stay there. “Begin broadcast!” I yelled. A camera in front of me activated, ready to broadcast my words.

“People of Remnant! I am the Mechanist! However, you might all know me as the owner of Atlas! I am here to put a rest to your worries. I can and will be taking control of Remnant as its true ruler! Submit, and you will not be harmed. Resist, and you will be exterminated. You see what I have done to Atlas’ residence, what could I do to you now that I have their army under my control?” I asked, smiling behind my helmet.

“Now, perhaps I should explain my amazing reasoning! I will be taking over all of Remnant, and I mean all of it! I will reclaim places long lost to the Grimm! I will end the threat of the Grimm once and for all! I will end discrimination towards faunus! My campaign is already better than any of your politicians isn’t it? Give up on your leaders, open your gates to my army. I can promise you that you will not regret it!” I cheered. 

“End communication.” I said as the camera turned off. “Well, that went well! Sent a couple AK’s of both types to the largest settlements. Inform me of which cities allow them in, and which ones don’t.” I requested of The Thinker.

I then fast traveled back to the academy/ castle. “Alrighty then, now it’s time for my daily reward!” I yelled.

[Daily Reward Opened]  
Friede’s Great Scythe  
Armorsmith Loot Bag

“Cool.” I said as I opened the loot bag.

[Loot Bag Opened]  
Armorsmith Affinity added  
Armor Workbench  
Power Armor Workbench  
Large Power Armor Workbench  
Armorsmith Gacha Token x3

“And onto the gacha tokens.” I said as I broke the gachas.

[Gacha Opened]  
Luminite Bar x100

[Gacha Opened]  
Lead Bar x500

[Gacha Opened]  
Mythril Bar x250

“Huh, guess I have something to do for a while.” I said as I summoned the Power Armor workbench. I took out my Overboss set, taking it off of its frame. “Alright, I’ll use this set as a test of sorts.” I said as I took the helmet over to the desk.

I summoned a bit of Mythril, ready to figure this shit out.

-A number of grueling hours later-

“And just like that, I’m done.” I said as I took a step back. The armor still looked the same, but it was very different… I think. I cast observe on the armor to make sure.

[Overboss Power Armor]  
A set of Power Armour used by the Overboss of Nuka-World. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 3 hours of continuous use. The armor grants enhancements to all physical stats when worn.  
These improvements include:  
HP x2.5  
AP x2  
STR x3  
DEX x1.5

Mods and Affects:  
Mythril Body: MP x3  
Rad Scrubber: Removes Radiation from all items introduced to the body  
Sensor Array: DEX x2  
Targeting Hud: Highlights living creatures  
Internal Database: Intelligence x4  
Residual Charge: Damages anyone who gets close to the armor when active  
Welded Rebar: All melee attackers get damaged when they attack  
Core Assembly: AP regen x4  
Blood Cleanser: Cleanses the body of foreign objects  
Emergency Protocols: When below 20% Health, DEX x4 and HP regen x2  
Motion Assist: STR x4  
Kinetic Dynamo: Taking damage regens AP  
Medic Pump: Automatically uses healing items when below 15% health  
Reactive Plates: Send 50% of melee damage back at attacker  
Rusty Knuckles: Punching a living enemy causes bleeding  
Hydraulic Bracers: Unarmed damage x2  
Optimized Bracers: Reduces AP cost for sprinting by 50%  
Calibrated Shocks: STR x2  
Explosive Vents: Increases shockwave damage  
Optimized Servos: Reduces AP cost for sprinting by 50%  
Overdrive Servos: Sprinting becomes x5 faster at the cost of double AP cost  
Kinetic Servos: HP regen x2

Ignoring all the other things that this set had already, I looked at the MP bonus the Mythril had added. “Nice, now I can get MP boosts. And that only cost 50 bars.” I said with a smile. I put the armor back into my inventory.

“Alright, I’ll do other armor stuff later, for now I have other things to do… I think.” I said as I sat into my chair. “I have the results back now. All of the drones were destroyed, but all of the citizens, specifically the faunus, are rather… against the government.” The Thinker announced.

“Divide the army into four parts. Keep one fourth here, send a fourth to Mistral led by Mr. Stalin, send a fourth to Vacuo led by Penny, and send the last group with me to Vale. I want them to kill any and everyone who attacks them when they enter, and I want them to kill off any and all government officials.” I requested as I put my Mechanist helmet back on.

I left the academy, flying up to the flagship. I entered, smiling as the robots bowed before me. While I’m in Vale, I outta pick up the Fall Maiden. Free stats if nothing else. Depending on where the cannon is right now, I may or may not single handedly massacre the majority of Beacon Academy while I’m at it.

The trip to Vale would take around 4 hours, so I should be able modify my modded X-01 set with some of that luminite. I summoned the power armor workbench along with my X-01. “Alright, time to get to work.” I said as I sat at the bench.

-4 hours 12 minutes later-

I took a step back. This was the pinnacle of my skill. I have succeeded with the luminite, granting my armor… something. Not really sure what exactly, but I can check. I cast observe on the armor.

[X-01 MK. VI Set]  
A set of the powerful X-01 Power Armour. Consumes 1 Fusion Core every 2 hours of continuous use.The armor grants extreme enhancements to all physical stats when worn.  
These improvements include:  
HP x4  
AP x4  
STR x5  
DEX x3

Mods and Affects:  
Moons Blessing: All stats x10 on full moons  
Luminite Body: MP x2  
Vault-Tec paint: Charisma x4  
Targeting HUD: Highlights Living Beings  
Vault Boy Headlamp: A headlamp with the faded image of Vault-Tec's mascot  
Medic Pump: Automatically uses healing items when below 15% health  
Rusty Knuckle: Punching a living enemy causes bleeding  
Tesla Bracer: All beings that touch the outside of the armor suffer energy damage  
Explosive Vents: Increases shockwave damage  
Overdrive Servos: Sprinting becomes x5 faster at the cost of double AP cost

“That’s… nice, but very situational. The MP boost is nice though.” I said as I observed the two effects. “We have arrived.” One of the AK’s announced blandly. I nodded, climbing into my armor.

“Fly over Beacon real quick, then carry out your mission.” I demanded as I walked to the emergency exit. “We are now over Beacon.” The AK announced. I pulled the exit open, jumping out of the flagship. The wind flew past me at increasing speed, but I simply braced my legs for impact.

I hit the ground with a boom, the pavement around me spiking into the air. I walked out of the small crater I had made. I brought out my Peppermill crank gun, and kicked the massive doors of the academy down. I entered the building, finding a strange lack of people. 

“Did I come early or what? Like, there should be at least somebody here.” I stated with a frown. My Mechanist outfit was feeling a bit stiff, and if no one was here then I would be uncomfortable for no reason. 

I was brought from my thoughts when a fist hit my back with a bang. “Fuck! Well, guess I’m not alone.” I said as I turned around to see Yang. Well, I guess the main cast won’t be working for me. Welp, time to genocide the entire population of Beacon!

[Quest Started]  
Beacon of Death  
Objective: Kill everyone in Beacon Academy  
Bonus Objective 1: Steal the Fall Maiden’s Remaining Power  
Bonus Objective 2: Contain Ozma’s Soul  
Bonus Objective 3: Detonate Beacon with a Nuclear Bomb

Reward:  
Child Slaughterer Title  
Remorseless Trait  
Gacha Token x2

Bonus Reward 1:  
Fall Maiden Title  
Gacha Token x3

Bonus Reward 2:  
Soulless Ability  
Random Companion

Bonus Reward 3:  
Atom’s Blessing  
Atom’s Judgment  
Gamma Gun  
Gamma Rounds x500

I smiled, before opening my mouth to speak. “A shame, another young generation corrupted by the government that keeps a leash around their neck.” I said with fake sadness. I dispelled my Crank Gun, casting observe on Yang.

Name: Yang Xiao Long  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Level: 43 [32%]  
HP: 1,393/1,393 [4.5 P/S]  
ARA: 56,563/56,563 [46.8 P/S]  
MP: 755/755 [10 P/M]  
AP: 21,237/21,237 [19.5 P/S]  
STR: 137  
DEX: 56  
INT: 18  
WIS: 32  
CHA: 41  
LUK: 19

Easy enough. I activated Overboost, slamming my fist into the blonde brawler. She went to block, but my stupid amount of strenght was enough to send her flying backwards through a wall. My HUD pinged the shape of Blake, but she had already attacked, her weird ribbon blade slamming into my Aura. 

I grabbed the weapon, wrenching it back. Blake came flying towards me, prompting me to slam her into the ground with a solid punch. I cast observe on the downed faunus.

Name: Blake Belladonna  
Gender: Female  
Race: Faunus  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Level: 46 [12%]  
HP: 1,099/1,099 [1.4 P/S]  
ARA: 12,123/14,966 [32.1 P/S]  
MP: 762/762 [10 P/M]  
AP: 12,137/23,513 [17.2 P/S]  
STR: 75  
DEX: 122  
INT: 27  
WIS: 25  
CHA: 25  
LUK: 15

...I bet I could one-shot her if I tried hard enough. I Summoned the Prophets’ Bane to my hand, activating Overboost. Her eyes widened as I slammed the blade down, cleaving through both Aura and flesh. I really was expecting more of a challenge, but I guess I’m just slaughtering human children so… meh.

I wonder where I should put the bomb… Hey look, I’m stuck in ice! I guess Weiss showed up. Well, luckily I have my stupid strength stat. I broke the ice with ease, summoning my plasmacaster to my shoulder. 

The device fired, cutting through Weiss’ stomach with ease. Critical hit I guess? Whatever. “You were all fools to think that I would die so easily.” I said simply as I began looking for Ozpin. I have no doubt that he’s babysitting the maiden.

An elevator, perfect. I walked into the elevator, kicking a hole through its floor. I fell for a while before I came to a stop. I slammed the door down with a single kick. “Well Well Well, if it isn’t Ozpin.” I said as I entered the room. “Fine place you’ve got here, shame you wouldn’t surrender.” I said with false sadness.

“You won’t be able to stop the Grimm.” Ozpin said grimly. I rolled my eyes under my armor, does he really believe that? I mean, one or two nukes could probably evaporate Salem with little difficulty. Nukes for life.

I used my Millennium Eye to look into Ozpin’s mind. Ah, he’ll attack in 3, 2 ,1! I teleported behind the man, using Nuka-Chariot to slash at his backside. I slammed him onto the ground with my foot, I think I broke a rib through his Aura.

I drew the True Night’s Edge, deciding to kill him with it. I slammed the blade on his back, his Aura shattering. “Nighty Night Ozma.” I said with a smile as I slammed my blade through his spine. I pulled out my soul container before he could seek a new host.

“That was easy, now onto the maiden!” I cheered. I took one of my armored hands off, allowing me to extend my claws. “I almost feel bad killing a defenseless woman… wait, no I don’t.” I reasoned, slamming my hand through the pod that held Amber.

“Alright, now to drain your blood and maiden abilities.” I said with a smile. She grew pale, and shriveled up, eventually. “And hey presto there it is! Now, blow the place sky high and I’m done. Also outta do this!” I said as I pulled out the BFG and fired it behind my, blowing Ruby’s lower to a mess of gore. 

“I was wondering when she’d show up. Now I can just… plant the bomb.” I said as I walked past Ruby’s body, stealing an eye while I’m at it. Being a silver eyed warrior sounds fun I guess. I’m sure it will at least come with a title.

I threw down the bomb, a Fat Man. One of these bad boys will probably kill everything in Vale. At least I’ll get some xp. I set a time for ten minutes, gave a mental order for my army to return to Atlas, and quick traveled back to the Academy.

I blew ten minutes bullying people on this world's version of Roblox, before a notification popped up.

[Quest complete]  
All Objectives achieved  
Rewards added to inventory

Nice.

“I have heard you call, young one. I am proud to see a follower of Atom in a new world, especially one as strong as you. You will serve well, enjoy my gift.”

Ah, I guess that whole blessing thing is a lot more literal than I thought. Welp, I’m not complaining. “Stats.” I said as I got out of my armor.

Name: Elizabeth Williams  
Title: Fall Maiden  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Race: Spartan/ Little Sister Hybrid  
Alignment: Neutral Evil  
Level: 87 [75%]  
HP: 77,122/77,122 [71.2 P/S]  
ARA: 89,413/89,413 [69.4 P/S]  
MP: 85,714/85,714 [71.7 P/S]  
EVE: 280/280 [4 P/S]  
SLT: 220/220 [2.1 P/S]  
AP: 58,816/58,816 [42.0 P/S]  
STR: 556  
DEX: 85  
INT: 116  
WIS: 104  
CHA: 141  
LUK: 70

Points: 129

“Haha, 420.” I giggled as I looked at my AP regen. I am starting to look way more powerful. I browsed through the skills I had gotten, smiling at the basically free, fully leveled Radiation magic, or Radmancy.

Very nice.

Anyways, I outta use the five gacha tokens I got.

[Gacha Opened]  
Item Upgrader

[Gacha Opened]  
Gravity Jail Sacred Gear

[Gacha Opened]  
Faunus- Cat race unlocked

[Gacha Opened]  
Columbia- Bioshock

[Gacha Opened]  
Rubber Duck

“Wow, that’s some good stuff, but what is an item upgrader?” 

[Item Upgrader]  
Can be used once to upgrade an item in the Users inventory.

“Ah, I’ll use that on my Stand Arrow.”

[Upgraded Stand Arrow]  
Grants any it cuts Stando Powa! Now with more variety.

“Well, I do apparently have a new Stand slot. May as well test this thing out.” I said as I cut myself with the arrow.

[Stand Gained]  
The World (Alternate)

“Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! God tier pull right here!” I yelled out, summoning the golden figure. “Uh… The World! Stop Time!” I demanded. And just like that, everything stopped. “Wow, that’s pretty cool!” I said as time resumed.

“Alright, onto the companion thingy.” I said as I used the companion ‘thingy’.

[Companion Gained]  
SCP-966 Pair

“Pair? I- ah whatever.” I said as the two tall, mildly disturbing creatures appeared in front of me. “Wait, how can I even see you two? Ah whatever. I’ll call you Right, and you Left.” I explained. I then cast observe on them both.

Name: Right  
Gender: Male  
Race: SCP-966  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 55 [0%]  
HP: 20,000/20,000 [18 P/S]  
MP: 5,000/5,000 [4.5 P/S]  
AP: 25,000/25,000 [20 P/S]  
STR: 60  
DEX: 255  
INT: 35  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 15  
LUK: 10

Name: Left  
Gender: Female  
Race: SCP-966  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Level: 55 [0%]  
HP: 15,000/15,000 [12.5 P/S]  
MP: 10,000/10,000 [9.5 P/S]  
AP: 32,000/32,000 [28 P/S]  
STR: 45  
DEX: 320  
INT: 40  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 20  
LUK: 15

“Very nice… Well, I think you two would make fine assassins!” I said with a smile. “Alright, now to get Klein to shove Ruby’s eye into my skull because I’m bored!” I cheered, ready for yet another surgery.


	15. T_T The not so Epic Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huoigrshoag;ag

Ah, shame I have to write this.

Welp, I’m officially stopping production of this clusterfuck.

I’ve basically written myself into a corner, with all the inconsistencies and what-not.

BUT WORRY NOT!

I’m making a new one!

...or at least I’m trying to.

So, uh, thanks for 1000 hits btw. That’s really nice to see.

So… uh… adios!

See y’all next time


End file.
